Amber and Aquamarine
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: I had this feeling ever since Rukia fought the Novena Espada. It was as if there was a nostalgic sense to everything associated with Shinigami and sometimes names escaped my lips in a whisper... names I never heard before. One of them... was Shiba Kaien
1. kako no kioku

**Amber and Aquamarine**

**A/N:** 'Kay… How did I come up with this? Well, you 'bably won't know either, eh? Maybe I should stop reading Bleach wiki…

* * *

**Ichi:** kako no kioku

* * *

"_Taich__ō. Permission to fight… alone?"_

"_Granted."_

_I flash-stepped from the tree we were standing on, leaving a serious Ukitake and a shocked Rukia behind._

_When I landed in front of the hollow it began to speak in this creepy hollow-voice._

"_**Heehee! Hee! So you're first? Eh? Brat!**__"_

_Although a shiver went down my spine while the hollow talked I kept my calm voice and behavior._

"_Before we start. I need to confirm something. Up to now. How many Shinigami have you eaten?"_

"_**Uh… how many? Heehee! Sorry, but I don't keep track of that!**__"_

"_Have you ever felt sad or regret about killing?"_

"… _**That's a really stupid question. I, like you, have a heart! Thus, there are nights when I feel regretful about the Shinigami I ate. Even now I feel… regretful about what happened last night.**__"_

_I never thought I would hear that from a hollow until…_

"_**Especially about that female Shinigami last night. I didn't eat her head or torso… I really regret not doing it!!! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!**__"_

"_I see." I drew my Zanpakut__ō__ with a calmness I didn't know I were able to. With one quick flash-step I had cut his left leg and became one of his tentacles to grasp._

"_Suiten sakamake _Nejibana_!"_

_But when I said so my Zanpakut__ō__ disintegrated into thin air._

_The hollow began once more to speak: "__**Once every night… The Shinigami to touch my tentacles will lose his Zanpakut**__**ō**__**!!"**_

_I hadn't got the time to be shocked. The hollow attacked me with his tentacles all at once and I began to bleed from several cuts._

'_How's this possible. Destroying a Zanpakut__ō__ just like that how can such an ability even exist!!?'_

_He broke through my train of thoughts as he lunged at me for another attack. From far away – as if hearing through a raging ocean – I heard Rukia calling out my name. But she never came aiding me. Probably it was thanks to Ukitake. He stopped her in her tracks – most likely._

_While I kept blocking his attacks I thought of a good tactic._

_After a while I heard her once more shouting. This time at Ukitake-taichō._

"_PRIDE IS NOT IMPORTANT IN COMPARISON TO LIFE!!!"_

_I bet she never understood what he meant._

_With a cry I lunged at this bastard of a hollow. I ripped of his tentacles one after another, as many as I could manage._

_I backed of as he wounded me deep at the right side of my stomach. Hell, that hurt!_

"_**Heehee! You're still able to put up a fight even without your Zanpakutō. You're not bad, brat.**__"_

_My breath was uneven but I still managed to smile cocky._

"_Of course. Against a hollow of your level, all I need is Kidō! Sorry, but I'm going to defeat you like this."_

_He slowly straightened himself up._

"_**You sure talk big!! It can't be helped… I wasn't planning to use this because of last night, but… since you underestimated me like that, I have no choice!!**__"_

_I saw a mass of something like strands or threads flying towards me and instinctively hold up my arms to block._

_My left wrist hurt like Hell. Then everything went black. That must've been the moment this hollow took over my body. I don't know what happened at this time._

_When my consciousness came back I was faced with Rukia's bloody face and I felt her Zanpakutō piercing through my chest. It was then that I realized whose blood she had on her face._

_At this point it began to rain. It seemed as if she cried. I could barely speak…_

"_Taichō… Thanks… for letting me fight until the end…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Kai… Kaien-dono?"_

_I somehow managed to reply: "Kuchiki, I dragged you into this… my stubbornness has caused you pain… I'm sorry. You must be torn apart inside."_

_With this I lay a hand on her trembling back. I already began to disintegrate…_

"_Thanks to you… my heart… can still stay here…"_

I woke up all of a sudden and couldn't resist the impulse to grip my left wrist. I sighed. There wasn't anything and relieve washed over me.

That was when I became aware of the cold sweat on my face. And not only my face. My whole body was drenched in sweat. Another deep-drawn sigh. I went for the bathroom. I took a shower and went back to sleep.

A difficult task with all these images of my dream still in my head. But somehow I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

'Kay… so that's the first chapter… I usually don't like it to write in the first person… after a while I can't think of another beginning for a sentence than 'I' but it would be difficult to write in another way.

* * *

_This_ are - aside the fact that it's his dream - the experiences of Shiba Kaien in the manga chapters 135 'Affected by the night' and 136 'The night of Wijinruit'… if someone could tell me what 'Wijinruit' means I would be really grateful.

* * *

I know it's REALLY short… gome for that but the next chapters will be longer FOR SURE! It's just kind of a prologue so it doesn't has to be THIS long, right?

* * *

What else could I say… R&R, please?

* * *

ichi - one

kako no kioku – memories from the past/memories of the past/past memories

suiten sakamake – Rankle the Seas and the Skies

nejibana – Japanese for the Spiranthes in the English manga 'twisted flower'


	2. rangyoku

**Amber and Aquamarine 2**

**Disclaimer:** That's ridiculous…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to JJ2020, Eternity Crystal, Mr. Kurosaki09 and Neko of death for adding this story to your story alert. Chibiussa and Mr. Kurosaki09 thanks a lot for adding this FF to your Favs XD And a really big THANK YOU! For my first reviewer: Mr. Kurosaki09!!! You guys made my day!!!!

* * *

**Ni:** rangyoku

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a really terrible headache.

My pillow and my hair were still clumsy from the late night shower and I made a note in my mind to ask Yuzu for new bed linen.

While I held my right hand to my head and with a really pissed mood I went for the bathroom. Thank God it was empty. I couldn't stand anybody till I got an aspirin.

I barely noticed I had grown a bit. 'Round 8cm/1" I guess. I shrugged. Now Rukia was an even bigger – eh, shorter midget than before. Who cares?

Finally I found the headache tablets and swallowed 2 of them. Better.

I brushed my teeth and splashed water in my face to wake up. When my view fell onto the mirror I thought I had begun to see things.

You all know my eye color, right? This brown that resembles amber stones? Well, screw that! My eyes were BLUE! Aquamarine blue to be precise.

I starred at my reflection and resisted the urge to touch the mirror. Instead I slapped myself at the head. Hard. Ouch. That hurt. I weren't dreaming.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Ichigo? Finished? I need to go to the bathroom, too!"

"Rukia!" I opened the door, gripped her by her wrist, pulled her into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What the heck? What did you do that for?"

"Shut up and look in my eyes!"

"Wha?"

"Don't ask. Just do it!"

She murmured some insults under her breath but did as I wished. Rukia stand on her tiptoes and took her hands up to my cheeks.

First she narrowed her eyes, then they widened in shock: "What the Hell…?"

"Which color?"

"Eh?"

"Which color do they have?"

"Blue… but… you don't wear contacts, do you?"

"'Course not. I woke up and they were blue."

"Nothing else? Like a dream?"

"No… well, yes, I had a dream. Kinda strange dream, I have to say. Everything seemed quite real and when I woke up I was drenched in sweat and now I had a terrible headache."

She didn't say anything after that. She just looked at my eyes.

"Eh, you know? You can give me my face back, Rukia…"

"Eh? Oh, sorry!"

I scowled and narrowed my eyes: "Why did you want to know whether I had a dream or not?"

"Just curious."

Rukia kept looking at my eyes and after some time and out of a sudden she gasped and took a few steps back.

"Eh? Rukia?"

"These eyes. Holy shit how could it be I couldn't remember them till now? Heck, my capacity of remembering must have a lack after all these nearly deaths…"

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about?"

She blinked a few times and was about to say something but then her cell phone or whatever began to ring. Hollow? Great. That's what the doctor ordered. Some fights to worse this shitty headache. Great, really…

~*~

When we arrived at the park Rukia got out of her Gigai and faced me.

"Are you gonna leave your body or not?"

"I don't have such a good feeling with that, you know…"

"Leave your body or I'll force you."

"Alright, alright! Geez…"

I used my badge (really don't have a clue what it's called like) to leave my body but there was something _really_ odd.

First: I had some kind of badge at my left upper arm.

Second: Zangetsu wasn't at my back. For that I had two sealed Zanpakuō at my hip. One of them was that from my dream, I noticed. The other one I couldn't recognize.

When I reached for them I noted some sort of tattoo at my arm.

I heard a THUD in front of me as Rukia fell to her knees.

"Eh? Rukia, what's-"

"How can it be? Ichigo?"

"Eh? Yeah, sure. You look as if you're seeing a dead man."

My eyes widened as the hollow appeared behind her. At this point I didn't know why I acted in this way. I just did it.

"Kuchiki!" I unsheathed one of the swords - the one with the dark blue hilt - and lunged at the hollow. With one stroke I slashed trough his mask.

I sheathed the Zanpakutō while the corrupted soul disintegrated into thin air. I wanted to face Rukia but at this point pure pain overflowed me.

It was as if my head would melt and get torn apart at the same time. Flashes of blue and yellow flashed past my view and hazy images appeared and disappeared again. I heard fuzzy voices but couldn't understand a single word.

"What the heck?" My voice was weak and I sure as Hell know I trembled. Who wouldn't?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rukia walking towards me with concern in her eyes.

"K… Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"Don't know… My head. I… I can't… Rukia…"

"Can you stand?"

"Dunno…"

"I'll help you. We'll go to Urahara. He's the nearest." And at the Mod-Soul in her Gigai: "You take Ichigo's body and follow."

"Hai, Rukia-sama!"

~*~

Rukia knocked at the door of the shop and this sound send a new wave of pain through my head. I hissed in agony.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's nothing."

I soon regretted saying this because…

"Yeeees~? How can I help y-urgh! What the bloody Hell?"

Even through teary eyes I were able to see his shocked face. Whether it was because I looked like Hell or because of the same fact Rukia nearly collapsed I didn't now… yet.

"Urahara, can't you see he needs somewhere to rest? He can't stand without help!"

"U-uh, sure. Come in. Tessai! We need a futon!"

"Hai-whah!"

"I know. Just prepare the futon, 'kay?"

"O-of course."

~*~

I didn't manage more than three steps. I collapsed.

"_Kuchiki!!!" I slapped her on the head._

"_Ow!!" with that she fell forward and hold her head._

"_W… What was that for all of a sudden, Kaien-dono!?"_

_Stupid question! "'Cause I called you and shook you, but you didn't answer!"_

"_What if I had gotten a crick in my neck while asleep!?" she yelled with tears in the eyes._

_I continued walking and replied over the shoulder: "Oh, so you were sleepwalking, then? Geez… Don't lollygag around! We're almost there!"_

_She kept starring into nothingness. This woman is such a pain in the ass!_

"_I'm gonna leave you behind, Kuchiki!"_

_That woke her up. Finally!_

"_Y… Yes sir! Sorry!!"_

_While I walked at a normal and calm pace she ran like a horde of wild apes. Geez…_

_~*~_

_She got distracted several times while we were training and I sure as Hell would soon loose my patience._

"_WHAT'S THE MATTER!? We're not done yet, Kuchiki! Come at me!"_

"_H… Here I come!!" and she lunged at me. And again she got distracted. This time by a bird. Hell, why am I doing this?_

_I parried her second attack from the lower left and her Zanpakut__ō flew away. She sure looked down. Then…_

"_Guuuuuuuuuuuuu…" That wasn't what I think it was… right?_

_I could hardly contain my laughter. Oh, boy. Kuchiki blushed like mad!_

"… _Telling me to get lunch? I get it, I get it! You're so pushy."_

"_Th… That's not it, Kaien-dono! That just now was…"_

_Oh, boy…_

_~*~_

_She didn't really ask me that right now, did she?_

"_Why are you thinking about something like that? It's obvious, isn't it?! To 'fight' and to 'protect'!"_

"_To protect… protect what?"_

_I ate the rest of my lunch: "Wha dyuh mean 'wha'? Lots of different things here and there!"_

"_That sounds like a pretty vague answer… Isn't there an answer that's a little more straightforward…?"_

_I licked the rest of the rice from my thumb and stood up: "… No, there isn't…"_

"_Kuchiki, have you ever heard our Taich__ō's philosophy on this?"_

"_No…"_

"_There are two types of fights. Fights to protect your life and fights to protect your pride. That is Ukitake-taichō's philosophy. But you know, Kuchiki. I think that, when it comes down to it, both are telling us to protect the same thing."_

"_The same thing…? What is it…?"_

_I turned around: "Your heart."_

"_Uuuuuh, that's so comy…"_

"_HEY!!!! I'm being serious here!!!"_

_I scratched my head: "Now then, I'll ask you… Kuchiki. Where do you think that 'heart' is?"_

_She looked rather confused and looked left, right, scratched her head. Then she put her right hand on the left side of her chest: "W… well, um… of course it's right around here… isn't it?"_

_I couldn't help but smile. I approached her: "Maybe but I think that the heart is right here" with that I held my fist in front of her._

"_When you and I interact with each other" – I looked at my hand – "a heart is born between us for the first time. It's not in the body. When you think of something, when you think of someone a heart is born there."_

_I gripped my belt with my right hand and looked in the far distance: "Suppose you were the only person in the world. There wouldn't be a heart anywhere, would there?"_

_I sat back down at the grass: "Don't agonize over it. If you want to be here with all your heart then this is where your heart is. If your heart is here then that is your 'reason for being here'. But, you know, Kuchiki? From now on, when you fight, there is one thing you absolutely must not do."_

"_And that is… die alone."_

_I stood again: "Our bodies are Konpaku. If we die, our bodies sooner or later turn to dust and become the Reishi that make up Soul Society. When that happens, where do our hearts go?"_

_She didn't reply so I continued: "They are left with our companions. If we leave them with our companions our hearts will live on inside them. That is why, Kuchiki, you absolutely must never die alone. Isn't it nice? Kuchiki…"_

The scene changed and I saw myself faced with someone who looked kinda much like me – just with other hair. My new eye color was the same as his.

"Who are you?"

"Shiba Kaien. And you, Ichigo, are my reincarnation."

* * *

I managed seven pages! YAY! Well, that's it. R&R, please.

* * *

_This_ is again Ichigo's dream/flashback. It's originally Rukia's flashback in chapter 268 'Kimi, shinita mo koto nakare.'

* * *

**Japanese:**

ni – two

rangyoku - aquamarine


	3. ketsuzokukankei

**Amber and Aquamarine 3**

**A/N: **Zangetsu50, HappinessPeonyBlossoms and Mr. Kurosaki09 I loved your reviews! Zangetsu50, HappinessPeonyBlossoms and Kalzifar thanks a lot for adding this fluff to your Favs! HappinessPeonyBlossoms and shloki here a huge 'thanks' as well for subscribing this story. You guys are super!

* * *

**A/N2:** I won't write this stupid Disclaimer anymore. It's fanfiction so it's fanmade and everybody knows that. Instead I'll write quotes from Bleachcharas XD

* * *

"_**Rukia, remember this. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or… the fight for pride! Right now… He is fighting for his pride! His wife's pride… his men's pride… Most importantly… his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness… and let him fight alone like this…"**_ Ukitake Jūshirō to Kuchiki Rukia in Bleach chapter 135 _Memories in the Rain 2 Op.3 'Affected by the Night'_

* * *

**San:** ketsuzokukankei

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

"_Shiba Kaien. And you, Ichigo, are my reincarnation."_

He got to be kidding me!

"You got to be kidding me!"

He just _got_ to be kidding me… right?

"No, I'm not kidding and you know that, don't you?"

I didn't replied at first. So much for my big stupid pertly mouth, ne?

"Why?"

He seemed confused: "Eh?"

"Why am I your reincarnation?"

"Sorry. 'Kay how could I start? Well, you know there are noble houses in Soul Society, ne?"

"Well, I know Kuchiki and Kazumiōji… oh, and Shihōin."

"Well, today there're just these three left. But once there were two more."

"These were?"

"Shiba and… Kurosaki."

"Again. You got to be kidding me! My Dad ain't a Shinigami!"

"Sure 'bout this?"

"Sure I'm sure! Well… not really, but he can't see souls, Shinigami or hollow! He can't be a Shinigami!"

"Maybe he's a good actor?"

"Che, yeah, sure…"

"Well, back to the main topic, 'kay?"

"Sure. You're the one talking."

His left eyebrow twitched.

I just got an idea. If I'm really his reincarnation… doesn't that mean I were talking to myself? Screw that…

"_However_" he said through gritted teeth: "except for Kasumiōji these noble houses have blood ties. Kuchiki and Shihōin are distantly related as are Shiba and Kurosaki."

"That would mean Byakuya and Yoruichi-san are related? That sounds impossible for my liking."

"Are you in any way like your father?"

"No."

"See?"

"Asshole."

"I'm trying my best. Well, because of these blood ties a reincarnation is different than usually."

"Eh?"

"Well, it's pretty rare that a soul is reborn and even more rare that it remembers its former life like you did. There are feelings of Déjà Vu and similarities in behavior and appearance but nothing more. The soul has a whole new life and everything. All bonds to its former life are cut."

"And what's the difference?"

"Well, first the former life communicates with the new one. Or why d'you think we can talk with each other, eh? Second you regain my memories as if they're your owns and your Konpaku changes its appearance so you look like me. Your real body for that stays as it is. 'Kay, your eyes are mine, but that's because the memories and emotions still haven't settled. After everything calmed down your eyes become brown again."

"So that's why everybody seemed as if they're seeing a death man – 'cause I looked like you."

"Finally he got it!"

"Bastard."

"You're insulting yourself, you know that, don't you?"

"So, why all of a sudden? Why came your memories and all that stuff now and not, dunno, when I first became a Shinigami?"

"As if I know that!"

"What? First you talk like Mr. I-know-everything-that's-going-on and now you say you don't know why?"

"Shut up and wake up. Kuchiki worries about you… me… us… however, just wake up."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't sound so impatient. Well, since your heart and mind is in such stress you won't be able to control your emotions and desires like usually."

"Means?"

"If the wish to… dunno… kill Kisuke or kiss Kuchiki or whatever appears in your mind you will do it and won't have the willpower to resist this wish or desire."

"You're kidding."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm _not_ kidding!"

"That's a nightmare."

"You'll survive it. Oh, and most people will act as if they're going to faint around you 'cause that whole stuff of looking like a death man and all but never mind."

"Heck… how the Hell is it possible that Rukia liked you so much and I'm the one who gets his ass kicked on a daily basis?"

"Well, seems as if you're really hated by whoever godhood is up there, ne?"

"Yeah…"

~*~

I felt myself coming back to consciousness but I kept my eyes shut.

Why? Well because I could hear Rukia and Urahara talking in the next room and in case they came in… well, just say, I didn't want to talk to them. My head still hurt like a Gilian stomp on it.

"… Kuchiki-san, please calm down!"

"How could I calm down? The first thing in the morning he asks me which color his eyes have and they were blue! And not some blue, it's _his_ blue! The color of aquamarine!"

"I know but-"

"And when he left his body I weren't faced with Ichigo but _him_!"

"I know that, too! Please, calm a little down! I saw him, didn't I? I know he looks just like Kaien, but-"

"He doesn't just _look_ like him! His Zanpakutō was Nejibana for heaven's sake!"

"How d'you know? He didn't release it, did he?"

"No, but it looked just like the sealed Nejibana! And he called me 'Kuchiki' not 'Rukia'!"

"For the _last_ time Kuchiki-san. _Calm down_ or I have to force you and that will hurt a lot, I can promise that! As soon as Ichigo wakes up we will ask him what's up and if he doesn't have any answers you can shout at him as much as you wish to, 'kay?"

It was silent after this statement of him and I bet she pouted. Heck, it will be Hell to talk to her… maybe I should've made my last will.

"_Don't be such a confirmed pessimist, Ichigo!_"

'Shut up!'

He was quiet after that. The first good thing that day. Geez…

~*~

I heard a door slide shut and suggested that the two of them had entered the room I was lying in.

"Kurosaki-san. I know you're awake."

"Technically not. My head still hurts like Hell" I said while sitting up on the futon. Everything began to blur and I took my left hand and put it at my head. Heck, how could such pain even exist?

"I'm sorry but I don't think an aspirin would help."

"Nah, don't think either."

"Well, could you tell us what's going on? I'm sure you know why you look… like you look now, no?"

I lowered my view: "Yeah, I know what's going on but… that's none of your business."

Urahara whimpered and I knew what would come next.

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN THAT'S NONE OF OUR BLOODY BUSINESS YOU BLOODY IDIOT???"

Seems as if Rukia had a new hobby: she says 'bloody' without any reason. Great.

"Like I said: it's none of your business and since you apparently forgot it: My head hurts like Hell and your yelling won't make me tell you anything, midget."

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET, YOU BIG ASSHOLE!"

Her yell sent another wave of pain through my head. That's it! She managed to piss me of!

I stood before I knew I wanted to and our faces were mere inches away from each other. In a deadly voice I hissed:

"Shut the Hell up, will you? I won't tell you anything especially after your little screaming opera just now. Sometimes I wish I would've let the Sōkyoku kill you back then. And _now_ is one of these moments."

The instant I said this I regretted it. Her eyes were the incarnation of sadness. I just wanted to kiss her… wait, I didn't just write this, did I? Crap… and you all know what Kaien said, no? Then you'll probably all know what happened next, right? To my regret it turned out he said the true. I couldn't do anything against it. Crap.

When I became aware what I was doing I had pushed her against the wall and held her face. And – yes – I kissed her. Right on the lips.

I was surprised about a few things, actually.

First why I even thought about kissing her.

Second why Urahara remained silent.

Third why I didn't stop when I became aware of everything.

And fourth: Why Rukia was kissing back!!!

But the instant I finished this thought I didn't gave a shit about it and enjoyed the feeling I had with her lips on mine.

I slightly tilted my head and before I knew what I was doing I let my tongue gliding over her lips. Heck, I sure as Hell didn't know what I was doing. Honestly.

My heart skipped a few beats when she _parted her lips_. Oh, Hell, that wasn't happening!!

Shit, she tasted _good_. Like winter. The wintery air. Her hands gripped in my hair and I enjoyed this feeling.

It took all my willpower to break the kiss.

She looked shocked. And blushed madly. Considering the heat I felt in my own face I blushed as well. Oh, Kami-sama, why did I do that?

"Let us pretend that never happened, 'kay?"

She nodded and slowly we loosened the grip on each other and looked away.

When I heard Urahara giggling I lost my temper. One of his walls needed a renovation after this.

* * *

Sorry, but since I got an excuse for the two of them kissing I had to write it. Heeeey, his heart and mind are under big stress and he's a teenage boy. What else could he do to calm himself down? Sewing? He isn't Ishida! Sorry if that was damn OOC but I liked writing it. My fluffy side aka my Urahara-and-Yoruichi-side of personality took over XD

* * *

R&R please and another 'gomen nasai' for all those who vomited on the floor reading this kitsch.

* * *

ketsuzokukankei – blood ties


	4. shinko

**Amber and Aquamarine 4:**

"_**If you don't know then I will tell you. This is the true form of despair."**_ Urukirora Shifā to Kurosaki Ichigo before entering the Segunda Etapa

* * *

**A/N:** Kalzifar and Mr. Kurosaki09 thanks for your Reviews! Three-is-enough and Tara-Yo thanks for adding this FF to your Story Alert!

* * *

**A/N2:** That's it. I hate this chapter 'cause of my writer's block. It's trash. Worthless trash...

* * *

**Shi:** shinko

* * *

After that 'incident' we never talked once for over a week and both Rukia and me were blushing every time we looked at each other.

After all we didn't just _kiss_. We were actually _French kissing_. And that _hard_. Just thinking about it sent a blush up my face and made my new piercing blue eyes sticking out even more. Great.

There were – of course – some _certain_ annoying people.

For example my lame excuse of a father. First he asked what happened between Rukia and me. He – being the usual pervert – suggested he would have grandchildren soon. I kicked him through the wall like I did with Urahara.

Keigo and Mizuiro weren't any better. Two days after the 'incident' they and the rest of the gang just took Rukia and me up to the roof of the school and asked why the two of us weren't talking to each other anymore.

I said that was none of their business but they kept bothering and asking the same stupid question. At some point I lost my temper and yelled: "You really want to know? We kissed. Not some kind of kissing, it was – actually – French kissing and now stop annoying the shit outta me!" With that I went for the classroom and left the group with dropped jaws.

Now, a week later, we still didn't spoke a word to each other until the seventh night after my collapse at the Urahara shop.

It was dark outside when I came back to my room after I took a shower. And there – sitting on my bed – was Rukia.

I looked to the side and my hands which where drying my hair with a towel loosened their grip on said piece of fabric.

"What d'you want?"

"I want to know the truth."

"None of your business."

"It's my business if your Konpaku looks just like the man I killed twice, isn't it?"

My head jerked around just to be met with her face _really_ close. I blushed madly but tried my best to calm my voice down: "What did you… j-just say?"

"You heard me perfectly. Your soul looks just like the man I killed twice. So stop saying this bullshit about it's 'none of my business' 'cause it damn is."

"How the heck did you manage it to kill this guy _twice_?"

Mentally I searched _his_ memories for anything like that and found what I was searching for: The night I dreamt about a week before and some hazy memory about _him_ fighting her and being stabbed by her third dance.

'Why is this last memory so hazy?'

"_Cause these memories are from the time after my Konpaku was eaten by the Ninth Espada and these are just recently your own._"

'The headache nears…'

"_Just stop thinking about this kind of stuff._"

'Yeah, yeah…'

"His Konpaku was devoured by the Novena Espada I was fighting in Hueco Mundo."

"I see… Still, I won't tell you anything."

I totally forgot how strong she was. Rukia grabbed me by my shirt and forced me at eye level with her: "Tell me now or I guarantee you a slow painful death, Ichigo."

I mumbled something inaudible and my face soon made acquaintance with her right hand. My cheek burned where she hit me.

"You really want to know? FINE!" Slowly I got really pissed. I grabbed her wrist and forced her to let go of me: "I'm the reincarnation of the man you killed _twice_. Now you know it. Satisfied?"

Her eyes widened in shock: "What the heck?"

"You heard right. And I want you to leave my room now. You managed to kill my nerves." I went for my bed and when I looked at the door she had left.

'Damn, Rukia. Every time I see you I don't know what I should do.' I looked out of the window beside my bed and sighed: 'Kill you… or kiss you. Midget… you're really a pain in the ass.'

"_My, my, teenager sure are funny in this sort of things._"

'Shut up, idiot.'

~*~

The next day she never ever looked at me once nor said a word.

This went on for 3 days and slowly my eyes began to change their color back to brown and I was really glad about it. This piercing blue was irritating.

The evening of the third day I couldn't stand her ignorance anymore and grabbed her by her wrist while leading for the park.

She struggled at first but after a while she stopped complaining and let me drag her along.

At the park I made her sit under a tree and began to yell at her: "Stop ignoring me, goddamnit!!"

Rukia blinked a few times and then looked away: "You said I killed your nerves so I didn't want to be such a burden to you so you could calm down a bit."

I sighed. This girl just didn't make sense at all: "You aren't a burden nor do you kill my nerves… usually."

I hunkered down in front of her and took her face with my hands to make her look in my bluish-brown eyes: "You were a pain in the ass back this night but that doesn't mean I don't like you around me. In fact I prefer you than my father or my other friends. I just want you to be less penetrate and unnerving. Think you can manage that?"

She smiled a bit: "Maybe?"

I smiled back at her: "That's enough."

We kept this position and realized around the same instant I was still holding her face. The both of us blushed madly.

Slowly I removed my hands and turned my head to the right: "U-uh, we should head back home, don't you think?"

She only nodded in agreement and we both stood up.

While heading home I thought back to when I kissed her. Even though Kaien said I wouldn't have the power to resist a wish but I sure as Hell would have control over my movements as soon as the wish fulfilled, right? So why didn't I stop kissing her, damn?

"_Because you're a teenager._"

'Hell?'

"_You don't think your two weird friends are just born perverts, do you? You father may be an exception but they surely aren't… yet. It's puberty. Get over it._"

'I hate you.'

"_You just stated you hate yourself. That's emo._"

'Shut up, Kaien!'

"_You're such a joy-killer!_"

'However.'

~*~

We were still at the park when Rukia asked a question I sure as Hell didn't want to hear nor answer.

"Ichigo… back then… at Urahara's… why did you kiss me?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her: "Huh? U-uh, don't quite know it myself to be honest…"

"What? You must've had a reason, right? So WHY???" she demanded moving a bit forward and standing on her tiptoes to be at eye level with me.

Rukia blushed as I did but didn't move an inch. She sure is stubborn.

I chose to annoy Rukia a bit: "Don't you have a theory, eh?"

She blinked confused: "Eh? Theory? No, not at all."

I moved a little forward and smiled cocky while raising an eyebrow: "Eeeeh? Don't have a clue then? That's bad. I wanted to offer you some sort of deal."

"Huh?"

"Rukia" I said becoming serious: "Do you really want to hear the truth?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

I sighed: "Then I'll just spill it out. Because of all these memories I regain from _his_ life my heart and mind are under a big amount of stress and therefore I can't resist a wish might it just appear in my mind for a mere second. And when I yelled at you back then in my mind appeared the thought to kiss you for only a second and when I became aware of what was happening I was kissing you."

Her reaction wasn't what I expected at all: "That wasn't exactly what I wanted to know. I wanted to know… _why you kissed me_ not _how it came to the kiss_, Ichigo."

I blushed: "U-uh…" Again I became aware of our proximity.

"_Oh boy. Ichigo for once in your life be a man!_"

'Shut up!'

I regretted letting myself getting distracted by _him_.

Our closeness actually scared me to death but at the same calmed me down a bit. It kind of felt like a mix of an adrenaline flash and the drowsiness of sleep. Her breath sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn't stop my eyelids to close half.

I resisted as long as I could but then I couldn't help myself.

I had wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I could sense her lips brushing against mine and finally let my lips rest on hers.

"Ichigo…" she mumbled into my lips but I soon felt her arms around my neck.

"Yes?"

"Is that – too – just a wish coming to your mind 'for a mere second'?"

"Actually this bothered me since the day I first kissed you."

"Why?" she leaned in closer and it got a real pain to continue talking with her lips on mine.

"Why I didn't stop… the… kiss…"

Screw that!

"Who cares?" I asked and let my tongue touch her lips, which she parted and again I could taste the wintery air. I began to really become hooked of this taste.

Due to the need of air we broke apart still embracing each other.

"Hell?"

She didn't replied. We continued looking at each other until we realized that it was dark around us. Heck! How long have we been away???

* * *

I've a huge writer's block and due to this this chapter is just trash. Honestly.

* * *

I won't update for over a week 'cause my class goes on a trip to the pampas -.- Gomen ne…

* * *

Please flame if you wish to… this OOCness is unbearable T-T

* * *

shi – four

shinko – truth


	5. ai no sasayaki

**Amber and Aquamarine 5**

"_**I've rescinded your right to live because you aspired to cut my pride with such a dull blade.**_" Kuchiki Byakuya after killing the Septima Espada in the destroyed palace of the Novena Espada in Hueco Mundo in order to rescue Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank my reviewers Mr. Kurosaki09 and Chappy12 as well as my friend lorrblade on YouTube. Many 'thank you's to Chappy12 and chiikenysoop for adding this FF to your list of Favs. Thanks a lot to stoneygeek and Chappy12 (three thanks in a row, LOL XD) for adding this to your story alert. You guys are great!!

* * *

**A/N2:** This class trip was living Hell. I mean it like I wrote it guys. The only good things are the fact that I got over my writer's block and I learned how to play Rommé XD

* * *

**Itsu:** ai no sasayaki

* * *

It felt strange…

You're asking what I'm talking about?

Well, it felt strange to have a girlfriend for the first time. And this girlfriend was actually _Kuchiki Rukia_. That was not only strange but also _weird_.

When we were around other people we nearly acted like before. _Nearly_. We didn't bicker around as often as before and I caught myself many times staring at her. But I caught her nearly as often so it didn't bother me that much.

What bothered me were the _thoughts_ I got when we were alone in the same room or even alone in the house (although I'm never really alone because of these three guys in my head driving me nuts). I'm glad I can say I'm not half as perverted as Keigo, Mizuiro, my Dad, Yoruichi and Urahara… yet. But there wasn't so much difference, really. Like that one day. It was one week after our… 'talk' in the park and my Dad went out to the movies with my sisters so Rukia and I were alone in the house.

At first nothing was wrong. We ate lunch and I thought I would survive this day without… _incidents_ (like that day I kissed her till we nearly died due to the lack of air… that was so embarrassing…).

But then all of a sudden she kissed me. One would expect me to get used to it at that point. As if.

Every time she kissed or even _touched_ me something snapped in my head and it needed my inner hollow, Zangetsu and Kaien _at once_ to prevent me from stupid things. The three of them were unnerved to no end at this time and because of that they didn't bother to keep me sane back then.

She grabbed my collar and deepened the kiss before I even responded. Hell this girl was driving me nuts! But my response came nonetheless.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and dragged her closer to me. I desperately tried to breathe through the nose but got distracted through her scent.

Before we knew what was happening we lay on the couch, me on top of her. Our wild kiss slowed down and we let our parted lips and connected tongues rest in their positions while looking in each other's eyes through half-closed eyelids.

My lips inched towards her exposed neck and caressed her skin. When my tongue glided over her neck she moaned and after I bit down lightly she took my face with her hands and brought my lips back to hers. Our kiss deepened the instant our lips made contact.

I didn't resist when she took my hands and brought them to her waist and made them slide under her blouse. She shivered under the touch of my cold fingertips on her hot skin. It didn't need long for me to begin to fumble with the buttons of her blouse. When there were only the three buttons across her chest left my mind already became a big pile of mush and I couldn't tell what belonged to her tongue and what to mine.

Two buttons left. And neither of us seemed to break this anytime soon – not that one of us wanted to. We were too occupied and our brains had a complete breakdown. Somewhere between our kissing my shirt was sent to the floor and my bare chest was pressed against the skin I already 'freed' from the fabric of her blouse.

And all of a sudden we came back to our senses as if someone had moved a lever. We broke apart and looked at each other. We were grateful for my family being away.

Three weeks after the 'talk' in the park…

I woke up with a Hell of a headache on a Friday morning.

"_Ichigo? What's up?_"

'I'm feeling like I could vomit on the floor… but it's strange… it feels like my mind's sick, not my body…'

"_That sounded as if you're going insane… you know? Screw that last comment of mine. But I know what you mean. What you're needing right now is mental rest. I could take over for the day and you're resting in your inner world. I could make Zangetsu, Nejibana and Shirosaki go away for a while as well._"

He didn't need to tell me twice.

~*~

'Wow, he didn't waste time with switching. Ichigo really must be sick…'

It felt strange… to have a body again…

I'm Shiba Kaien and died over 50 years ago… I got reincarnated but I'm still a dead man. It's _his_ life not mine but I'm a part of _him_ at the same time. It's hard to describe so please don't try to understand all this – it'll make you sick as well.

I was about to button up my shirt for school when my… Ichigo's… _our_ bedroom door flew open and I saw Rukia standing in the doorway.

"Ichigo! Ready? Hurry up or we'll be la…" She trailed of and it needed a few seconds before I got the reason why. We stood about three steps apart from each other and my chest was bare…

Rukia – being Rukia – blushed and tried to look everywhere but my shirtless chest – with not much success I have to say. All the while her eyes fell on me and she looked my bare skin up and down while blushing even more.

I smirked – time to tease her a little bit.

"Rukia? Yeah, I'm nearly finished but I can't button up my shirt for some reason", I said while closing the gap between us with three swift steps: "Mind helping me?"

She blushed madly: "W-what? N-n-no, I d-don't th-think-k th-that wou-would b-be s-such a-a g-goo-good i-idea, I-Ichigo", she stuttered and made it very difficult for me to understand her – but not impossible.

"Rukia, it won't kill you helping me!" With that I took her hands and brought them near my chest and enjoyed her mad blushing.

After a few seconds passed by she began to fumble helplessly with the buttons of my shirt but after a little while she got a hold of herself and soon she got to the last button.

When she was about to retreat them I grabbed her pulses and hold them in a firm grip while dragging her closer. I lowered my face to her left ear and murmured: "I just remembered two weeks ago… I would love to repeat that, Rukia…"

Stop that mumbling about 'OOC'! I'm Kaien not Ichigo! He's just _15_! I'm a grown-up man, for heaven's sake!

"W-what?"

I didn't replied. Instead I let my lips caress her ear softly and slightly bit down a few times. I felt her melting into my endearment and loosened my hold on her wrists to get a hold on her waist to drag her away from the door I shut with my right foot.

"I would love a repetition from back then as well…"

"I can't remember you as such a bad girl, Rukia…"

With a dull sound we fell onto my bed – me on top of her.

Slowly my lips passed her ear and followed her hairline to the back of her neck – all the while my tongue glided over her skin making her shiver and tense up under the weight of my body.

I made my face snuggle more into her neck and kissed her slowly. That made Rukia moan somewhere near my own throat.

Calmly our faces neared again and soon our tongues embraced each other in a wild dance. I didn't notice her opening my shirt. Apparently she wasted her time button it up before.

It was kind of a Déjà Vu (although Ichigo was in my position last time but we're the same person up to a certain degree so it's still a Déjà Vu) and it didn't take long for me opening her blouse as well.

This time we didn't snap back to our senses. Our burning skins pressed against each other. The both of us were working up a sweat and my view began to blur uncontrollably. Neither of us cared about the fact that my Dad or my sisters could enter the room at anytime we just enjoyed our kissing and the caress of the other's hands and skin.

I felt her legs wrap around my waist and couldn't help but let my hands glide over them beginning at the ankles and end at her upper thighs making her skirt curl up at her hips.

I heard her moan something I couldn't understand while her hands went for my belt and began fumbling with the buckle.

"What?" My voice was husky and low and the word was little more than a groan.

She replied something like "Ashitru". After a while I found out what she meant although my thinking ability was less than nothing. I smiled into our kiss and said with much effort:

"Aishiteru, too, Rukia. More than my life…"

I deepened the kiss even more and I found it difficult to breathe. It felt as if our lips were glued together and every time I breathed through my nose my breathing stocked because of her scent.

Rukia still hadn't managed to open my belt so my hands went aiding her without a thought of my own. Well, they tried since my bedroom door flew open when my hands were about to touch Rukia's.

"Ichigo you lazy son of mine! You'll be late… for… school…" We broke apart when we heard my father's voice, our eyes widened in shock.

There was a nasty silence until my Dad cleared his throat: "Do you think you could do this on the weekend? And next time, please, lock the door. Yuzu and Karin shouldn't stomp in when you're… well, just get ready for school, okay?"

He left the room and shut the door behind himself and Rukia and me were gaping at the wooden door. My Dad didn't make a stupid joke? Hell, THAT was OOC!

As if realizing our position we both jerked up in an upright position and buttoned up our shirt/blouse in a hurry while trying not to look at the other. I might be some centuries old but it's still embarrassing to be caught in such a situation…

* * *

Hell, I'm not coming to the point with my story… but I saw the most beautiful night sky at the school trip and the memory of this made me write something fluffy and OOC… originally I wanted to introduce the enemies in this chapter… well, needs to be done in the next one XD Gomen ne guys XD

* * *

itsu – five

ai no sasayaki – whispering of love

aishiteru – I don't think I should tell you the translation… it's OOC… but I think you all can think of the meaning so I can as well tell you: I love you. NOT SURE ABOUT THIS!!!


	6. A Blue Bird or: Sora

**Amber and Aquamarine 6**

"_**No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on… I will be sitting on it.**_" Aizen Sōsuke before retreating to Hueco Mundo at the end of the SS-Arc

* * *

**A/N:** Mr. Kurosaki09 thank you for reviewing last chapter. Thanks a lot to DarkRoseDevon for adding this story to your Favorites.

* * *

**A/N2:** As promised, this chapter will introduce the enemies.

* * *

**A/N3: **I don't own the song 'Blue Bird', Ikimonogakari does.

* * *

**Mu:** A Blue Bird or: Sora

* * *

We went to school in silence, still embarrassed by the situation earlier.

Slightly I felt Ichigo getting better but it would take him the whole day to get well, at best.

School went by fast and I got the strange feeling I would want to last it longer. Not that I love school. I'm an adult, after all, and went through the Shinigami Academy in one year just because I wanted it to end as soon as possible. It was just this weird feeling… as if something terrible would happen once school ended.

'Probably just my imagination', I thought. Oh, how wrong I was.

Because after school _happened_ something I would love to be a dream.

Rukia, me and Ichigo's – well, technically they're my friends as well but, oh, whatever – spiritual friends (Ishida, Chad and Inoue) decided to go eat a pizza.

Never got the chance to.

First there was this huge and weird Reiatsu. Something deadly and decayed was attached to it. It was in no way like one I knew – not even Kenpachi's made me feel this way. His was just filled with the thirst for blood; this one just felt like the aura of death, yeah, that could describe it very well.

And then three figures appeared in front of us. They were wearing some sort of coats, blood red in color and hoods were covering their faces.

The figure in the middle began to speak with a strange accent, touching memories in the depths of my heart, memories I thought were forgotten. The figure – according to her voice being a woman – spoke the 'r' more like an 'l', it was strange how familiar this sounded to me.

"Who of you is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

I took some steps forward: "Who wants to know?"

"We want to know. We're the Guards of Hell. Our mission is to hand you out to the purgatory, Kurosaki Ichigo."

What the bloody fuck?

"Why?"

"You committed the sin to take away a Shinigami's powers while being a human. You're interfering the balance of life and death. Only sending you to Hell can rearrange this balance."

"You're pretty late with your business, aren't you? She already got her powers back and aside of that. I had my own powers since I was born, damn it!"

"That doesn't matter. You took her powers away while being a human. You cannot continue living. You have to suffer eternal sorrow in the purgatory in order to balance out the worlds."

She didn't let me reply and drew a sword. I barely managed to dodge and got out of my body. While my soul was still separating from my body I used Shunpo to get behind the woman aiming a strike for her head. She dodged but I managed to cut her hood away.

She turned around to face me.

My heart skipped 'round 6 beats, my eyes widened and I gasped in sudden need for oxygen.

She looked quite the same.

**habataitara modoranai to itte**

_(You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down)_

**mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

_(The thing in your eyes, is that blue, blue sky)_

This song cannonaded in my head when I remembered that one day in summer 150 years ago…

"_Why are you singing that song day on, day out? It's annoying after a while, you know?"_

_I knew she smiled: "Because it's so true for me…"_

"_Eh…?"_

"_Well, if I could fly to the sky… I would never want to come back to the ground and having to face reality, Kai."_

_I felt my eyes becoming somewhat sad: "Not even for me?"_

_She sat up and placed herself on me. Now she was resting on me, face to face with me and smiling: "Kai, don't you know? For me your eyes are the sky you little stupid."_

_I smiled back at her: "Says the woman called sky."_

_Her smile became a smirk: "Says the man with eyes like the blue, blue sky."_

I made some steps forward, not believing my eyes, as blue as that sky she's called after. My fingertips barely touched her skin.

'She still feels the same like back then.'

My voice sounded unbelieving and unconsciously I spoke in the same accent like she did: "Sora? But… how? That can't be real… I…"

Her eyes became wet but then she screamed in agony when the sunlight seemed to burn her skin like in a bad vampire movie.

Before I knew what was happening the other two figures had taken her and were nowhere to be seen.

I didn't notice I had sunk to my knees, not believing I just saw this woman again.

I came back to my senses when I felt Rukia touching my right shoulder in concern: "Ichigo? What happened just know? Why d'you know that woman?"

I sighed: "I'll tell you everything at Urahara's, okay?"

"**kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu "setsuna sa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta**

_(You have yet to feel what "sorrow" is, and are now just grasping what "pain" is like)_

**anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku**

_(Even the feelings I have for you, must be expressed into "words")_

"I killed her."

"How d'you mean that, Ichigo?"

Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Urahara and Yoruichi were sitting around a table, each having a cup of tea standing in front of them, not touching it.

I stood at the open window, looking at the red-colored sky.

I sighed: "I meant it like I said it: I killed her."

"Who was this lady anyways?" Urahara was strangely serious this time.

"Her name is… was Harema Sora. She's a childhood friend of mine, we grew up together… she was… well, she was my first love."

~*~

"Well, she was my first love."

This statement of mine was followed by a deafening silence. I took this as a sign to explain everything.

"She was my best friend. Her accent was what stuck out the most. This 'r' sounding more like an 'l'. It was especially funny when she spoke out her name. 'Sora' sounded like 'Sola'. When I first heard this I laughed so badly…

"Well, but back to the main topic. At some point… don't know when exactly… friendship turned somehow into… love. Heck, that sounded like total kitsch but, Hell, don't know how to make it sound right.

"Someday I proposed to her. It was at this riverbank… just before nightfall and the setting sun colored everything orange and red…"

My eyes darkened and became night-blue when I recalled this night…

_Tears ran down her cheek when she answered – barely audible: "Yes."_

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me impulsively. I didn't notice the sun setting and the surface of the river becoming agitated._

_When I heard the water approaching it was too late._

**takanaru kodou ni kokyuu o azukete**

_(In throbbing pulsations, your breath is resonating)_

_She got engulfed in the cold river water, her eyes wide in fear while she got lifted up into the air._

"_Sora!"_

_The water seemed to go into her body like she absorbed it. She dropped to the ground._

_In no time I was by her side turning her around to see in her face. Her breath was uneven and fast, her skin bluish-grey._

_A sudden pain in my stomach made me look down. There stuck her Zanpakutō in my body, my blood running down the hilt._

"_What… the… Hell?"_

_Her hand held the hilt in a firm grip and she looked at her sword in horror: "What? Why? Kai!"_

_With much effort I retreated her blade from my flesh stepping back a little while red liquid ran down my stomach and the left corner of my mouth. A watery voice spoke up._

"_**Hehe, that's fun, really. I fused with her body, attacked you and you don't even know what just happened, eeeeh? Shinigami!**__"_

_My eyes widened in terror: "You fused with her body? What the-?"_

"_**I'm a Hollow made of water. In my real body I cannot be killed and I've got the special ability to fuse with one's body. Once I did this I cannot be separated from it and take over the control. But the victim's mind keeps its consciousness and it's feeling all the pain, not me. That's such a great ability, really. Slowly I'm devouring her from the inside out till nothing's left.**__"_

_I saw her eyes tear up: "Kai… please, I…"_

**izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe**

_(The thing that's calling out to you, is that distant, distant voice)_

**mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte**

_(Stronger it dazzles, the thing that you grasp in your hands)_

**motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

_(The more you seek towards that blue, blue sky)_

**ochite iku to wakatte ita sore de mo hikari o oitsuzukete iku yo**

_(If you were to fall, I would understand. But nevertheless, continue to seek the light)_

_I gripped the hilt of my Zanpakutō: "Sora… I…"_

_The Hollow made her lung forward with drawn Zanpakutō and I felt a tear running down my cheek: "Forgive me", I whispered before everything went black._

_My view cleared and I felt blood creeping down my arms. The tears ran down freely now while I looked at her pale face, the same red liquid coming from her mouth._

"_Kai…"_

_My voice was cracked and full of pain: "I… please… I didn't want to…"_

_Slowly I retreated my blade from her chest letting her glide to the ground. Throwing Nejibana aside I held her upright trying to keep her awake although I knew she wouldn't survive. I stabbed her through the heart. She couldn't survive this._

_She tried to smile but failed while putting a trembling hand to my left cheek: "Kai, I… don't blame you. There wasn't another way and you know that too well…"_

_I could hardly understand her through all the blood flooding into her mouth. I embraced her tightly, not wanting to let her go…_

"She died there, right in my arms. I buried this memories deep inside my heart, locked them away…"

I sighed and turned fully towards the window: "Some moments after she had stopped breathing the Hell Gate opened and sucked her in. I never found out why."

"So how comes she's still alive?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Ishida had to butt in: "You're talking some stuff sounding as if you're about 200 years old and we're supposed to buy that? What's with your appearance anyways?"

Right… I didn't tell them about it… well, Ichigo didn't.

[insert a short explanation here]

They were shocked to say the least. But soon we found ourselves in an explanation of Urahara.

"You said they introduced themselves as "Guards of Hell"?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you've got quite the problem, Kurosaki-kun… or better Kaien-kun since you took over, ne?"

Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded: "Eh? How did ya found out?"

"I'm sad, Kaien-kun. We were such good friends back then. You didn't think I wouldn't find out, did you?"

"Yeah, good friends my ass", I said under my breath. I noticed Rukia pale. I would've died – _again_ – to know what she was thinking at that moment.

"Eeeh? So you're not Kurosaki-kun but Shiba-kun?" Inoue was really that stupid, right? Geez, I don't know how somebody could stand her.

"You could say so. I took over because he didn't feel well. It's not like I'm trying the same as his inner Hollow. I'm not that stupid. I'm just helping out."

Ishida put his glasses a bit higher: "Hm? Why aren't you trying it?"

"I died 50 years ago. My life ended back that night and I wouldn't try to take away another's life for my own satisfaction. That's selfish and I'm not a person for acting so."

"That sounds stupid to me", commented Ishida.

"That's only your opinion, Quincy boy."

Out of the corner of my eyes I looked at Rukia – she looked totally upset.

"Could you leave Rukia and me alone for a moment, please?"

They left (after Urahara and Yoruichi made some stupid jokes… geez…) and the both of us were alone in the room.

I kneeled down in front of her: "Rukia, are you alright?"

She didn't look at me and mumbled: "How could I be alright? After what happened… this morning… I'm right when I guess you were it and not Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Why did you do that? Did you want to make fun of me or what?"

"How can you say that, Rukia?"

"Why should you act the way you did? You didn't have a reason to!"

"You're stupid. Ichigo and I are the same person after all, just with separated consciousnesses. We're sharing one heart aka we both have the same feelings for you. We're just acting different and dealing different with our emotions. That's all there is to it. 50 years ago I saw you as some kind of little sister, I agree that. But know I'm feeling the same for you as Ichigo does. Understood?"

She looked up at my eyes: "You're not messing with me, right? Because if you do you'll lose some important parts of your bo-!"

I sighed unnerved and took her face with my hands. A kiss on her lips silenced her up.

Well, now's only the problem with the Guards of Hell left. Ichigo's life sucks.

* * *

Well? What d'you think? I just want you to not ask things about the Guards of Hell at the moment, 'kay? This will be – of course – explained in the next chapters.

* * *

mu – six

sora – sky

harema – a lull in the rain/a patch of blue sky


	7. ame no sasayaki

**Amber and Aquamarine 7**

"_**There is no such thing as perfect in this world. That may sound cliché, but it's the truth. The average person admires perfection and seeks to obtain it. But what's the point of achieving perfection? There is none. Nothing. Not a single thing. I loathe perfection! If something is perfect, then there is nothing left. There is no room for imagination. No place left for that person to gain additional knowledge or abilities. Do you know what that means? For scientists such as us, perfection only brings despair. It is our job to create things more wonderful than anything before them, but never to obtain perfection. A scientist must be a person who finds ecstasy while suffering from that antinomy. In short, the moment that foolishness left your mouth and reached my ears, you had already lost. Of course, that's assuming you are a scientist.**_" Kurotsuchi Mayuri to Zaeruaporo Gurantsu (Szayel Aporro Granz in English manga/anime) while defeating him in HM

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank yume girl 91 and Shiraihime Fuyuki for adding this story to your Favorites list. Zangetsu50 and Mr. Kurosaki09 rock my socks! (because they reviewed last chapter XD)

* * *

**A/N2:** I don't own the song 'again', YUI does.

* * *

**Shichi:** ame no sasayaki

* * *

Rukia and I came back to the clinic shortly after nightfall the previous explanation of Kisuke still swirling in my head.

"_Eeeeh~? Already finished? I thought you were going to miss for around a week~!"_

_PUNCH! I beat him in the face and silenced him up._

_After a sigh of mine: "So… what are these 'Guards of Hell' exactly?"_

_He whipped away the blood coming from his nose and answered with a blank face: "Well, they're the guards of the world called Hell-"_

_My elbow hit him in the nose making him fell on his back. After he sat back up he began a _real_ explanation._

"_Some chosen souls that where sent to Hell get a second chance from… well, you humans would 'bably call him the _Devil_. They have to serve him as 'Hellguards' or 'Guards of Hell' for a set time and then they get the privilege of reincarnation."_

"_What's their job, exactly?"_

"_Well, Ishida-san, their job is it to send souls that committed grave sins to the purgatory to let them endure eternal sorrow and pain. They don't care if they're humans, Hollows, Shinigami or Plus – They hunt everyone down."_

_A silence came up and I felt all their gazes on me: "Hell, how grave could it had been me… well, more Ichigo taking Rukia's powers? She has them back, hasn't she? And I… he's half Shinigami anyways so he isn't even a real human. Their rules doesn't-"_

"_They DO, Kaien-kun and you know that. They will chase after you, hunt you down till they get you. They have an eternity. And it's only a matter of time till they get you both, Kurosaki-san and you, Kaien-kun. It's pretty easy for them anyways. You cannot hide your Reiatsu plus you both are one person. You can't escape Hell, you can't escape purgatory and of all: You Can Not Escape the Devil Himself", he said with special emphasis on the last few words._

"_We will, Kisuke. Who do you think Ichigo got his stubbornness from? It needs more than Devil and some Hellguards to bring him or me down."_

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Kaien-kun, I really hope it."_

Ichigo's POV…

With a tired sigh I took over again. My head still spun a bit but Kaien needed to calm down, I knew that.

"What's up?"

"Eh? Oh, Rukia, we just changed positions again, that's all."

"So you're back for good, eh, idiot?"

I just smiled over that insult and pecked her on the lips.

"Shut up, midget. You're no one to talk", I said softly and went for my bedroom leaving Rukia stunned and alone in the hallway.

It had begun raining lightly around 10pm and shortly before midnight it had become a downpour.

I sighed again. 'It's always the rain', I thought and stared through my open window – out into the dark and black night. The moist air filled my slowly breathing lungs. My amber eyes were of a blackish-brown while all these memories of this woman called sky run through my mind making the depths of my heart rage.

**deguchi mienai kansei meiro ni dare wo matteru no?**

_(I can't see the exit of this sensitive maze whom am I waiting for?)_

'Although I don't know her, my mind just can't calm down. This whole reincarnation crap sucks.'

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

I jerked up at hearing her voice.

Eyeing her cautiously I replied: "What d'you want? A fight?"

She shook her head making her silvery-blue locks dance. Strangely the rain seemed to go through her. Like she was a clichéd ghost from some crappy movie.

"I still haven't recovered yet."

"'Recovered'?"

"I can't stand the sunlight. It burns me."

"Why?"

… **kaeru basho mo nai no…**

_(… There isn't a place to go back to…)_

"I'm not wanted in the world of sunlight."

I didn't understand what she'd meant so I just changed the topic.

"So… if you don't want to pick up a fight then why're you here… Sora?"

**HONTO ha kitai shitenno…**

_(Truth is I had some hope…)_

"I wanted to ask you… what's your connection to Shiba Kaien? He's long dead, killed by the Shinigami you took the powers from."

"Guess it won't kill me to tell ya… well, I'm his reincarnation."

She sat quiet outside my window on its sill. Looking at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't stand looking at the woman haunting my thoughts so I looked at the rain that is connected to so much pain.

The silence was deafening and I couldn't stand it for long: "So… you're doing this… 'job' to get a new life, right?"

"Kind of…"

"Do you know why you even went to Hell? Kaien can't think of a reason you deserved this."

"Eh?"

"Well, it's like with a Zanpakutō, you know? His consciousness is still there. And trust me – he annoys the shit outta me."

She chuckled but as quick as it had appeared it had vanished again.

**ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no**

_(It's not that I want to go back to the days of back then)_

"To answer your question… I don't know it myself."

"Sō ka…"

"Who were those people you were with this afternoon?"

"My friends. The guy with the glasses was Ishida Uryuu, a Quincy. The huge guy was Chad and the auburn haired girl's name is Inoue Orihime."

"Sō ka… I saw how you looked at Kuchiki Rukia… you like her a lot, don't you?"

"'like' is underestimating it, I guess."

"You two are going out then?"

"Kind of…"

**nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru…**

_(I'm just searching for the sky I've lost…)_

"Is she 'liking' you the same way you do?"

"I s'pose… why are you asking all that stuff?"

"Well, if she feels the same way for you like you do for her then… I will be even more sad to take away your life, Ichigo."

"That is if you succeed, Sora."

She eyed me sadly and I knew she was sure I wouldn't get away.

**gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao ha yamete yo…**

_(It seems I've become the victim, so stop showing me that sad face…)_

"I should leave now…"

"Yeah, would be better."

She was away in the blink of an eye. I looked at my alarm clock: 0am.

"Great timing", I mumbled and went sleeping.

**dou yatte sugi no DOA akerundakke? kangaetru?**

_(How do I open the next door? Are you thinking of a way?)_

**mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterunda**

_(We can't go back again, the story has already started)_

Little did I know what future would bring.

* * *

Well, hope ya liked this chapter; sorry it's so short. 4 pages… this is a crime… but I wanted to write a conversation between Sora and Ichigo so… sorry again, guys. I'll try to make up for that in the next one, 'kay?

* * *

shichi – seven

ame no sasayaki – whispering in the rain

sō ka – I see


	8. Darkness Touch

**Amber and Aquamarine 8**

"**Isn't it obvious? Of course we aren't. We're not on your side. We're against Aizen. And we're on Ichigo's side.**" Hirako Shinji to Yamamoto-sōtaichō after being asked if the Vaizādo were on the Shinigami's side

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my Reviewers! Sushi for everyone! Means: Mr. Kurosaki09 and Zangetsu50! YAY! Now thanks to the guy who put this on his/her Favorite-list: drake-dragon-101! Join the Sushiparty!

* * *

**A/N2:** The chapter title is the same like in _D. Gray-Man Chapter 128_.

* * *

**Hachi:** Darkness Touch

* * *

I couldn't get Sora out of my head all night and the following day. Not because I thought about her but because the memory of our conversation plus Kaien's memories of their shared past kept bothering me. I'll say it once more: This reincarnation shit sucks!

And on top of that… well, just say this wasn't going to be my best day ever, really… well, more precisely… this wasn't going to be my best evening ever…

Rukia had the idea to go to the park in the evening to calm me a little bit down. I know she meant it good but… hello? My past life's first love wanted to send me to the purgatory!!! But I'm overreacting and you sure want to know why a date with Rukia was going to be shitty. Well, the reason is: The Sky was really mean that evening and kidnapped me.

But I'm leaving out the whole scene so I'll just shut up with my complaints and tell you what happened.

The night-sky shone with silver stars and a full moon that enlightened everything in a ghostly shimmer. Who would've thought I was going to-

No, I'll keep the things in an order…

Rukia dragged me the whole way. When we arrived at the park she still didn't bother to tell me what exactly she'd planned to 'distract me'. My breath stocked when she took me behind some trees and there was a blanket lying on the ground just under a huge cherry tree.

"Rukia? What the?"

"I thought looking at the stars would distract you a little bit."

I squeezed her hand: "It's worth a try" I smiled at her and we both lay down next to each other on the blanket facing the blue darkness above us.

For around half an hour neither of us said a word until: "Thanks, Rukia."

"Eh? For what?"

"For bringing me here, spending time with me just like this. It's great."

"But we aren't really doing anything."

"We're doing enough for me being happy but if you want to do something so badly…"

"Ichigo? What're you-?"

I cut her off with a kiss in mid-sentence. With me half leaning over her I cupped her right cheek with my left hand holding her in place. She responded instantly.

Her hands grabbed my collar dragging me closer. I smiled into the kiss biting her lower lip. Rukia parted her lips and I gladly replied by tasting the inside of her mouth.

We made out for another ten minutes before parting completely, the both of us totally out of breath but smiling. And again we were staring at the sky.

I'd folded my arms behind my head when Rukia suddenly laid her head on my chest looking at the stars as well: "Eh?"

"What? You leaned on me, now I'm leaning on you; it's only fair, isn't it?"

I sat up dropping her head off me: "Ichigo!"

I just crossed my legs and without saying anything at her. I grabbed her by her waist and brought her up to me, wrapping my arms around her and resting my chin on her head: "I like it this way much better."

Rukia sighed and leaned in the embrace.

I don't know how long we'd been sitting there but soon enough our togetherness was rudely interrupted – guess by whom and if you're right go get yourself a cookie.

Yeah, right, it was none other than the Hellguards. Kami, those guys sure are persistent.

Gently I let go of Rukia and faced the three figures in blood red coats. Sora stood in the middle again, not wearing her hood: "… Ichigo… please don't resist, you won't escape us, and you know that."

I smirked while using my Shinigami badge to leave my body. I long got used to my new appearance and the two sealed swords. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

"Too bad I never gave up that easily, sorry guys."

With that I drew Zangetsu and lunged at Sora whose blocked and soon I was in the middle of a fight three against one. Fair, really. Those guys don't have any pride, do they?

"Kōgere _Hinoumi_" One of them cried out and I was enraged in pure black flames.

"Che, won't get you anywhere" I sheathed Zangetsu and drew Nejibana out. Hell, they sure were stupid enough to not check up on the person they were to fight.

I twirled the Katana with my hand: "Suiten Sakamake _Nejibana_!"

The mix of a trident and a ji summoned floods of water and soon a fog keeping me away from sight engulfed me.

I appeared behind the master of fire and struck with Nejibana. A flood alike a broken barrage came crashing down on him: "Trying to fight this Zanpakutō is like fighting the force of an unleashed dam – impossible."

The other hooded guard lunged at me but I blocked him unimpressed: "Well? What's your swords' special ability?"

"Itāmere _K__ōtetsu No Shojo_!"

The figures' Zanpakutō disappeared and became replaced by a needle similar to those used for acupuncture.

"What the?" In a swift motion he brought it down and stabbed in my flesh. I hardly sensed it.

"What's this going… to… do-ARGH!"

A sudden pain began burning me from the inside from the area he stabbed wandering up to my shoulder.

Thinking quick I cut the muscles in my arm stopping the pain: 'I was right, it's a kind of venom. Kami, I hate those swords, they're cowardly.'

"These poisonous Zanpakutō are disgusting!" And in one swift motion I'd slashed his chest with Nejibana. He fell to his knees unable to fight me anymore.

"Not bad, Ichigo, but still… it isn't enough for you to escape."

My eyes widened and I spun around to counter her attack. But for one of the first times in my life… I was too slow…

Her blade pierced my stomach; making me cough up blood. The moment I felt her stabbing me was the moment my soul began disintegrating and the last thing I heard was Rukia's voice screaming my name before my world faded to black.

~*~

"So… this is Hell?"

I really had thought this would be going to be worse than that. Plain blackness surrounded me but other than that… there was nothing. What was that supposed to do? Annoy the crap outta me?

"What'll happen now?"

"**That's up to you, Kurosaki Ichigo.**" the Devil's voice said. I knew it was him. His voice made me feel hopeless, hollow and dead… oh, wait…

'I _am_ dead… and without hope… just have to screw everything 'cept for the 'hollow' part, I guess…'

"Hontō?"

"**Yeah. You can choose between purgatory and…**"

"And?"

"**Serving me.**"

"You mean becoming a Hellguard?"

"**No, you're far too powerful to be a simple Hellguard.**"

"Then what d'you want me to serve you as?"

"**The Grim Reaper.**"

"Eh? The Grim Reaper actually exists? Besides… you didn't just offer me a job as a murder? Like Hell am I going to do this!"

"**The Grim Reaper isn't a murder. He's just putting an end to the life of those whose time is up, that's all.**"

"That's murder. And I won't end someone's life!"

"**You did before.**"

"I saved their souls."

"**But through doing this you ended their lives in some way, didn't you?**"

"I don't care. I'll rather choose purgatory than become a murder on job basis."

"**Well, if that's your choice…**"

**Again my world faded into darkness.**

~*~

That was pure torture…

But it wasn't my body enduring this sorrow…

My heart suffered like never before…

Because again and again, time after time, over and over it got ripped apart…

The purgatory was much more cruel than I'd thought.

I believed my _body_, my _soul_ would've to suffer… I'd been so clueless…

But the Purgatory was much more sadistic and cruel.

Imagine the one person that is most precious to you, the one person that's everything to you, the one person that means the world for you, the one person that's your very _heart_.

And now… imagine yourself seeing this person die. Again and Again. Time after time. Over and over. And this would go on and on for all eternity. Because you committed a 'crime' for what you'd have to endure the purgatory for all eternalness.

She died in front of my very eyes so many times and in so many different ways I lost track of it.

My brain kept telling me it were mere illusions. That it wasn't real.

But my eyes and my heart said otherwise.

I could see her cry and breath a last time before closing her eyes forever… or the next time she would die in front of me.

I could hear her screams of agony for a last time… before she again suffered before my eyes.

I felt her blood splashing in my face while I hovered over her unmoving and cold figure.

Every time my heart got ripped apart, got stabbed, got crushed, shattered into tiny pieces I hoped it would've been for the last time. That I would just die or fade into nothingness just for this all to end. But there would never be an end. There would never be something as pleasant as death for me. I would have to endure this forever…

'Oh, please, just let this end…'

~*~

It had been three months since Sora'd sent me to Hell…

I hovered in a sea of blood… Rukia's blood…

My bare hands were stained crimson; my face was covered with her blood… only traces of tears had managed to wash off the red liquid…

When the blood began to vanish and I knew a new scenery of death would soon unfold in front of me I felt I couldn't bear it any longer.

"OK! OK! You've won! I'm not able to abide this any longer! I'll do this godforsaken job just put an end to this!"

New tears ran down my cheeks while the purgatory vanished around me…

~*~

The grayish-black coat I wore was light and the sleeves covered my hands completely.

When the huge scythe appeared in front of me and I reached for it the fabric of my right arm fell back up to my elbow.

The moment my fingertips touched the weapon I felt something burning into the flesh of my faces' left side and my hand unintentionally reached for my skin: "What the Hell?"

In the mirroring wall in front of me I could see a black marking forming on my burning skin.

"**That's the sign that you're no longer of the beings called 'living'. You're no longer human nor Shinigami nor Vaizādo nor anything else. You're the personified _Death_, only a presence human sense before their lives end.** **Also… this will always remember you… that you will never be alive again, Kurosaki Ichigo.**"

* * *

LOL, so Ichigo's evil now just because he doesn't want to endure the purgatory XD How selfish, Berry-tan! Lmao^^

* * *

I wanted to use the Japanese word for 'Grim Reaper' but that's 'Shinigami' and then the story wouldn't make any… or even less sense XD

* * *

I know I didn't really describe the marking but that's just because I didn't know how to do so^^" So I decided to sketch Ichigo in his Grim Reaper attire. As soon as the pic's finished I'll tell you guys, 'kay? But don't be too thrilled. I don't have a scanner, my drawing skills are even less existent than Rukia's ('kay that was overstated) and I've less than no time to sketch at all…

* * *

Sorry for me not updating this so long but I decided to at least write the whole story down on paper before updating this XD Problem is… I can't find some of the papers anymore^^" Gomen ne… but the next shouldn't need so long… but it surely will… I've a bad feeling…

* * *

R&R please

* * *

hachi – eight

kōgere – from 'kōgeru', Japanese for to burn, be burned / scorched…

hinoumi – a sea of flame

itāmere – from 'itāmeru', Japanese for to hurt / injure/ torture…

kōtetsu no shojo – iron maiden (now think about what Isane Kōtetsu means :D)

hontō – really


	9. ‘Cause everybody has to die…

**Amber and Aquamarine 9**

"**You sure you want to help a bunch of suspicious characters like ourselves? Well, not that you're not pretty strange-looking yourself.**" Hirako Shinji to Komamura Sajin

* * *

**A/N:** This time the people now named get pizza XD First the Reviewers: megan091596! Your comment made me laugh so badly XD I loved this Review of yours! And Mr. Kurosaki09 for reacting like I planned everyone to! I loved this! Those adding this to their Favorites: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and Phoenixmirage! Love you guys^^!

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, I just re-read my last chapter and thought I should tell you the main difference between Shinigami and the Grim Reaper in this fiction. While Shinigami protect the living, send Plus to Soul Society and kill Hollows the Grim Reaper goes after every being to end their lives (if their time's at its end) and he's like a natural force. Not even Shinigami (whose are GODS to remember you) can fight his 'decision' and he's allowed to end EVERYBODYS life – Shinigami are no exception. He can do as he wishes and pleases and the only one able to 'boss him around' is the Devil. Other than that he's almighty. The souls he collects get judged by Hell (the Devil) and Heaven (the Spirit King) and get reincarnated, send to Soul Society or send to Hell. Mostly the Grim Reaper has to end the lives of the living to prevent the souls becoming Hollows. Not everyone's death is caused through the Grim Reaper. Some people just have plain bad luck XD Geez, 171 words only for an explanation :D

* * *

**Ky****ū:** 'Cause everybody has to die… sooner or later, that is…

* * *

I'd thought my job as a Shinigami was crazy and/or weird. But this whole Grim Reaper stuff was much more worse… it was so _depressing_, really…

My first victim happened to be a natural death candidate. An old man to be precise.

I went through the wall into his small room in the flat he lived in. Hell, this was one of the (few) good sides of this job – I was able to go through walls. That's much cooler than slay huge, stupid monsters, really. And much more clean.

The moment I entered his room he tensed up, sensing my presence. Only he would be able to see me, no one else. Except for souls and people with high Reiatsu, that is.

"Who's there?" I heard his husky voice, then coughing mixed with blood.

I sighed.

"Gobusata shite sumimasen, Kojima-san. I know it was painful; and you'd to suffer a lot. But now I'll give your soul its well-deserved rest."

"What? You're _death_? Took you some time. Please, show yourself."

I sighed again and stepped out of the shadows and into the illuminated part of the room. The full moon outside covered everything in a silvery light.

His eyes widened slightly: "You look so… _young_. I'd ever thought you would look like a skeleton."

I smiled sad: "Fact is… this is my first night in this job. It's not that I wanted this. But this way I can escape the purgatory."

"Purgatory? How could such a young boy like you-?"

"I… just say it's due to an _incident_. Well, are you prepared? Or is there anything that would hold you in this world?"

"One thing… I want to write a letter… to my daughter. That possible?"

I smiled, this time less depressed: "Of course. If you're not able to do so… I'll write and you're dictating, 'kay?"

"Thank you a lot…?"

I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell: "Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He smiled back: "Thanks a lot Kurosaki Ichigo-kun."

~*~

After I'd finished writing the letter for him I sat down on the bed beside him: "So, I'll begin then, 'kay?"

"It's not as if I could escape you… even if I were in a better condition."

I chuckled lightly and made my left hand disappear in his chest. With retreating it again I took out his soul, leaving his body lying on the bed. The chain of fait still connected the chests of both.

"Wow, that'll leave a trauma." he said while his gaze laid on his unmoving body.

"Na, if you would see this a few times you would get used to it."

"Eh? You said this was your first time. For this you seem pretty sure what you're doing."

"Well, I'd a similar job before but that's none of your business. It would give you a huge headache, trust me."

"If you say that…"

"Well, lets get this over with." I said and held my right arm out. Chains clashed at one another while I did so. My robes fabric uncovered heavy catenae beginning at my elbow and ending at my wrist. One of them hung down over my hand so I was able to grab it.

"Risure _Ōgama_." The chain I hold in a firm grip began to glow blackish-grey and formed the scythe I was handed that night. The chains on my arm were still attached to it as if to show that I was eternally bond to this existence, to this _duty_. The duty of ending lives.

With one swift motion I'd cut his chain, ending his life. I felt a sting through my heart but that disappeared as soon as it had begun. I let the weapon vanish and put my hand on his shoulder: "Shall we go, then? There's still something ahead of you."

He smiled: "I trust you."

"Don't say that so lighthearted."

~*~

'I'm glad he made it to the afterlife…' I thought while I went for my next job. This time a young woman was about to get killed. Great.

~*~

Normal POV

"Why did that assignment just… disappear? That soul can't have just vanished into thin air, right?"

"I don't know, Abarai-san. But maybe – just maybe – it was a certain strawberry dealing with it?"

"Urahara-san. He's in the purgatory as much as we know. And as we all know – he can't escape Hell except for becoming a Hellguard. And I doubt they're dealing with Plus."

"Maybe – just maybe – you're right, Abarai-san."

"Geez, whatever."

'Can't they just shut the Hell up?' Rukia thought in the next room wondering how Ichigo was dealing with the purgatory.

Little did they know that he actually (kind of) escaped his punishment – through killing people. Evil Deathberry…

~*~

Ichigo's POV

The woman laid there, blood escaping from a stab wound in her chest right next to her heart. It'd pierced her left lung and she breathed heavy.

"Well, this time you managed to get yourself killed, eh, Miyaki-san? You could've seen this coming. When you're dealing with intoxicants it's bond to happen some time or another."

"W-Who are you…?" She breathed out, her voice nearly a whisper.

"I'm the… Grim Reaper. I'm here to end your life and send you to Hell."

Her eyes widened in terror: "What? But I don't d-!"

"You deserve Hell. Kimi wa mattaku hitonakase da, Miyaki-san. Do you know how many people died because of the things you mixed your drugs with? 15 as I know at the moment. It was only a question of time till a broken father would decide to kill you, only a question of time… until I would come to take your soul. You didn't deserve your life because you didn't know how to _cherish your life_, your _only_ life."

She shook her head desperately, tears falling free her pale cheeks: "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

"That won't get you anywhere. Nothing can rescue you from the fate awaiting you."

With that I separated her soul from her dying body. Once again I summoned the weapon meant to take lives. But this one time… I strangely felt no sadness for the life I took. This time… I cut the chain of fate with a feeling similar to… satisfaction.

This was the first time since I killed Aizen that… I didn't feel any regret killing a person…

~*~

'Why, Kami, why?'

"W-who's there?" a little and scared voice asked me as I approached the tiny girl of 5 in the dark room.

'Fate is cruel…'

"Sssh, don't worry. I'm not a bad guy. Trust me."

"But still… who ARE you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Her eyes widened: "Wait! I know you! You saved me from those bad guys two months ago, didn't you?"

I forced a smile: "Yeah, I did. Those guys are still in the hospital, you know?"

She seemed pretty happy about it: "Really? Good! They deserved that!"

This time I smiled for real and kneeled down beside her bed, crossing my arms on her blanket and laying my head on them while looking at her face: "My, my, you're pretty mean for such a little girl, you know that?"

She smiled broadly at this statement of mine and lay back on the bed so she was face to face with me, our noses nearly touching.

"Say, Nii-san, why are you wearing that weird coat and why are there chains on your right arm? Looks stupid."

I smiled teasingly and a little sad at her while raising my head a bit and putting my right hand on her hair messing it up: "Why you little! If you really want to know! These are my working clothes! Little shrimp! Don't dare you saying it looks stupid! Nothing ever looks stupid on me, understood!"

She laughed but then coughed several times. I waited with concern clearly shown on my face until it calmed down: "It's annoying, ne? That illness."

"Yeah, it surely is. But I'm sure I'll get well soon!" she smiled again.

My heart clenched while she smiled that way: 'Like Hell you'll get better! I wouldn't be here right now if you were gonna get better!'

Why did it have to be such a young girl? I didn't know what her illness was but it made her weak so she couldn't go outside since around a month. And now I had to take her life. That just wasn't fair.

I bit my lower lip: "You know? I want to visit a very cool place with you, Ai-chan."

"Really? Where is this? I wasn't outside for so long!"

"It's called Soul Society. But I'm not allowed to tell you any more details about it. But I've a good friend of mine there. I'm sure he will explain everything to you, Ai-chan."

"OK! Sounds fun!"

"Sure is. But I have you to close your eyes for a little while, 'kay?"

"Sure!"

With a heavy pounding heart I separated her from her body and cut through her chain of fate.

~*~

I wasn't allowed to make contact with the Shinigami if not necessary. But I didn't care at that moment.

"Ukitake-san?"

He looked up, startled: "Ichigo-kun? What the hell are you-? Who's that girl? What are you wearing there? Wait… that marking…" His eyes widened in pure horror and realization.

"Yeah, seems as if I've a new job for free, huh? However, that's Ai. Would you take care of her, please? I've got to go before my new boss finds out I was here and talked to you."

"What? Nii-san! You're leaving? Then I don't want to stay here! Without you it's going to be _boring_!"

I hovered down in front of her and smiled encouraging: "Don't worry. Ukitake-san will be really nice to you, I promise."

"How do you know?"

I looked at her confused: "Because he's a very good friend of mine and besides. If he's all mean to you he'll get his ass kicked by me, promise." I smiled again and this time she didn't complain any further. She hugged me instead and whispered in my ear: "Good bye, Nii-san. Don't get yourself into trouble!"

I hugged her back while smiling sadly: "I could say the same, shrimp."

Ukitake brought her in another room and just as I was about to retreat he held me back: "Ichigo-kun? Why are you…?"

I didn't look at him: "Because this way… I don't have to endure the purgatory…"

"PURGATORY?!"

"Don't make such a fuzz, will ya, please? Ai-chan could hear you. If you've questions ask Urahara-san. And now I've to say good-bye. There's still a long night ahead of me before I can switch with a colleague, you know?"

I didn't wait till he answered. I vanished in the dark night of Seireitei like the shadow I was now. Nothing would be left that proved my being there.

* * *

LOL, I made Ichigo quote Jigsaw from 'SAW'! 'Cherish your life'! That phrase always kind of scared the shit outta me… LOL :D

* * *

Ichigo kind of scared me while he killed the second person, I mean: First he cites an _insane serial killer_ and then he feels _satisfaction_ while killing a woman… even if it's a drug dealer XD

* * *

I'm such a psycho for killing a little 5-years-old girl… but, oh, well, at this late hour I can do that :D Hell, not even Mayuri is such a lune…

* * *

Well, so Ukitake's the first (not OC) finding out Ichigo's DEATH. LOL :D I adore that white-haired guy too much^^

* * *

Next chapter will be real fun for me… and that afterwards… and the next… all the following chapter will mean FUN *evil grin*

* * *

kyū – nine

Gobusata shite sumimasen. – I'm sorry there wasn't anything heard from me for so long.

risure – from 'risuru', Japanese for 'to judge'

ōgama – scythe

Kimi wa mattaku hitonakase da. – You're a shame for humanity.


	10. Saikai, Ichigo to Rukia

**Amber and Aquamarine 10**

"**Can't ya hold back a little while you're fighting? If I dodge an attack and the city gets destroyed bit by bit instead, then I can't just ignore it and keep dodging.**" Hirako Shinji to Gurimujō Jagājakku (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in English)

* * *

**A/N:** I'm running out of things I could get you guys… well… how 'bout ice cream? Reviewers: Aizen-sama1977 aka Lorrblade (YouTube) for helping me and sending me awesome Pics of BLEACH WARS and giving me cool new ideas for fictions XD As well as: Mr. Kurosaki09 andZangetsu50. I'm living of Reviews and Feedback :D People adding this to their Favorites: Aizen-sama1977. Thank you again^^! And said guy added this story to his Story Alert as well: Thanks a lot!!!

* * *

**A/N2:** I just watched the new Bleach ep (236) but without subs and didn't understand what was going on exactly. There was one thing I DID understand, however. Ichigo got a new bad ass Getsuga Tenshō that had his Hollows' eyes *-* And he used this through 'being one' (well, I think it was this way :D) with his Hollow and this way his Shikai Getsuga beat HIS BANKAIS' GETSUGA! And half the Seireitei got blew away XD COOL! But the rest… was Russian reversed to me :D

* * *

**A/N3:** Sorry for killing this little 5-years-old girl with the cute name in the last chapter :D I don't know why but I got a little sadistic while writing this :D

* * *

**A/N4: **The chapter name is the title of Bleach episode 41.

* * *

**Tsudzu:** Saikai, Ichigo to Rukia

* * *

When Urahara received the news from Ukitake-taichō he couldn't believe his ears.

"You're kidding, right? Kurosaki-san? The _Grim Reaper_?"

"_I'm not kidding. Soi Fon-taichō and Komamura-taichō will accompany me when we'll come to the living world. We have to know everything, Urahara-san. And we have to clear things up. I mean… Ichigo-kun… I never thought he would…_"

"Alright. I'll gather everybody over here. They sure want to know what happened to Kurosaki-san."

"_We'll arrive in about half an hour._"

"Good bye."

~*~

Half an hour later…

"_**WHAT?!?!**_" everyone shouted when they heard of the 'news'.

"Ichigo would never kill people just for his own salvation, Ukitake-taichō! I know he wouldn't do this!"

"Kuchiki-san, I'm sure Ukitake-san and everybody else in this room can't believe this as well, but he saw him, Kurosaki-san _told_ him he did that for his salvation."

"But-"

"Rukia… do you even _realize_ what purgatory means?" Everyone turned to look at Yoruichi leaning against a wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes closed and head facing the floor.

"Well…"

"I'm sure you all think it means eternal suffer for your body, your soul, right?"

They all nodded in agreement, even Kisuke seemed interested in what the werecat had to say.

"Then you're wrong, guys, terribly wrong. For those enduring purgatory it would be delightful to suffer physical pain. But the Devil… made it much more cruel.

"Imagine the one person that is your heart, your everything. And now imagine… seeing this being getting destroyed and killed over and over again, until eternity ends. THAT is what purgatory makes so cruel. It drives you insane – slowly, it takes away your hope and only fear is left inside your broken heart."

"But… who could possibly mean enough to this idiot Kurosaki to kill other people? That's just weird."

"Well, Quincy-boy. Who do you guys think is the one person Ichigo couldn't stand to see dying?"

All their eyes widened when their faces turned at Kuchiki Rukia.

"You're right. Rukia, Ichigo saw nothing else than your death for the last three months. That's why he decided to serve the Devil, that's why he's ending lives. Because he couldn't stand the prospect… of seeing you die in his arms until eternity ends."

~*~

That was going to be one of the bigger jobs.

A Hollow'd caused a huge car crash. Great. That meant a lot of dead people and a lot of work as well.

I was assigned to do this with a colleague of mine, Argon.

He was a little bit taller than me, had black hair and grey eyes. And he did this job MUCH LONGER than me. He said 476 years, 2 months and 14 days.

What? Surprised there're more than just me? Uh, hello? How am I supposed to collect all dead souls, huh? 'Course I've some colleagues!

What caused me headache was the fact a Hollow'd caused the accident. If I'd bad luck there would be some Shinigami… hopefully not _her_.

~*~

"What? An assignment? NOW?"

"Maybe we're lucky and the Hollow killed someone."

"Renji?! What the Hell are you saying?"

"Think 'bout it, Rukia. If there's someone to die, Ichigo would be there for sure."

~*~

Hell, this Hollow was one of the more aggressive ones. He was dueling Rukia's violent mood swings actually. But the Hollow wasn't of my concern. I'd to deal with the dying people. Great…

~*~

"Wow, Renji, you actually were right with something. With this amount of destruction it would be weird if nobody died!"

"Thanks for your trust, Rukia…"

She looked around through half-closed eyes.

"Shit. No Ichigo but the Hollow. There's no helping. Renji, how about fighting him while everyone else continues searching?"

"Why not? Long time no Hollow around, anyways…"

~*~

Normally I made sure the souls arrived safely in the afterlife but with that amount of souls… there was no helping it.

~*~

"Kuchiki-san? Freeloader-san? We've found two of them…"

"I'm not a freel-!"

"Where?" Rukia cut Renji in mid-sentence.

~*~

There were two of them. One of them had black hair and I didn't bother to glance at him more than once because soon Ichigo captured my attention –and those of the others.

He seemed the same as three months ago but I couldn't really tell since he was around 40 broken and crushed cars away.

"Ichigo…"

~*~

I sensed her before I heard her whispering my name. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Argon turn around as well, curious about the sudden ruckus.

My gaze fell upon the one person I saw dying so many times while I still endured the purgatory and thought I would never see again.

"Rukia… and the others… well, long time no seen, eh?"

~*~

They'd surrounded me in the blink of an eye.

"We want answers, Kurosaki."

"Oh, Soi Fon."

She frowned: "No title?"

"Why should I address a lower being like you by a proper title?" I retorted in a blank voice, shocking my friends deeply.

"I-Ichigo…?"

"What?" I snapped at Rukia: "I didn't ask you for showing up interrupting my job, did I?"

I heard Argon restraining his laughter and jerked my head around: "You should be glad about not existing, Argon, otherwise you would be six feet under already."

"My, my, Ichigo, calm down, will you? It's just amusing how shocked your little friends are, is all."

"Friends? You kidding? I can't remember calling these beings friends."

~*~

"_Friends? You kidding? I can't remember calling these beings friends."_

'What… did he just say?'

Ichigo glared coldly at us while walking back to the nearly-corpse he stood by before we surrounded him.

I saw him stabbing the body of the mid-aged man with his left hand. When he retreated his hand he took the soul out as well, the chain of fate still connecting soul and body.

Looking back he said: "Sorry for crushing all your expectations but…" he summoned a huge scythe in his right hand: "I'm not able to ever live again, you know?" With that said he cut through the Plus' chain and send it to the afterlife.

"I-Ichigo? What d'you mean by that?"

He sighed and pointed with his left index finger at the black marking on his face: "You see that? That's the sign that I'm no longer of the beings called 'living', I'm no human, no Shinigami, no Vaizādo nor anything else. I'm the personified _Death_, only a presence human sense before I end their lives… and this will always remember me… that I won't be able to ever return to _exist_ as a being again.

"You know the difference between you guys and me? The difference is that even if you Shinigami are _dead_ you're still _beings_. But I'm not. I'm only a natural force substantiated in a human-shaped body. For me there're only two paths to choose from: purgatory and the occupation as a Grim Reaper."

"But then why're you doing this if not for salvation?" Ishida asked with slight anger in his voice, I don't know why.

Ichigo smiled: "Salvation? There's nothing such as salvation. I'm just doing this for my own satisfaction, that's all."

Without another look at us he turned around to the other Grim Reaper: "Argon? Done here?"

"Yeah, and you? Done with your little speech?"

"Shut the Hell up."

With that said the Gates of Hell appeared behind them and they stepping through. Nothing remembered of them being there.

* * *

Well… this didn't turn out like I wanted to… this chapter sucked… I hope the next can make up for this…

* * *

R&R please, and no flames! I'm ill, so please! Show mercy!

* * *

tsudzu – ten

saikai – reunion

to – and


	11. Ichigo's Reasons

**Amber and Aquamarine 11**

"**I will give you advice as someone who has been a Captain before you; The feelings of those below you should not be considered by the one who stands on top, even if the one on top understands those feelings. You can do whatever you like, then if no one follows you, it means you're just not qualified.**" Hirako Shinji to newly appointed Captain Urahara

* * *

**A/N:** Time for thanking :D Hugs will be delivered :D My Reviewers: Mr. Kurosaki09 and Zangetsu50!

* * *

**A/N2:** I'll try to explain a few things in this chapter…

* * *

**J****ūichi:** Ichigo's Reasons

* * *

"_Salvation? There's nothing such as salvation. I'm just doing this for my own satisfaction, that's all."_

"_Really, Ichigo, why were you so out of character back there?_"

'Kaien? Hell, it's been some time…'

"_Answer the question._"

I sighed and let myself fell onto the bed in the dark, small room in the depths of Hell. Really, for me doing all the shitty work they could at least give me a better room…

'Kaien… you know our soul is doomed… it's better to hurt them now instead of giving them hope we could return… Because we can't… if we're near them… that'll only shorten their lives…'

"_I'm sure Kuchiki wouldn't mind._"

'But _I_ would mind.'

"_Aw, lovesick teenager, cute._"

I blushed: 'SHUT THE HELL UP!'

"_You DO realize we're in Hell at the moment?_"

'Idiot.'

"_And again you're insulting yourself…_"

I murmured some incoherent things under my breath and closed my eyes just to be met with Rukia's imagine… great…

"_Ichigo…_"

'Hm?'

"_You asked me why my memories came back and I said I don't now, remember?_"

'Yeah, so?'

"_I lied._"

'WHAT?'

"_Yeah, because I didn't thought it would matter…_"

'Then why now?'

"_Because now it DOES matter._'

'Eh?'

He sighed and continued: "_Well, you know my spiritual body was devoured by the Novena, right? But somehow half of my soul was able to enter the reincarnation circle before he was able to do so._

"_When a soul gets reincarnated due to the ketsuzokukankei there's a seal placed on the past memories and powers to prevent the being from any damage. Under normal circumstances you would've begun to remember my life the moment you met Rukia._"

'But I didn't.'

"_Right, you didn't._"

'Why?'

"_I said 'under normal circumstances', right? Well, but we weren't 'under normal circumstances'. Because half of my soul was missing just half of me was awakening inside of you._"

'Would be?'

"_My instincts, my body control and all that stuff but not my memories and individual abilities. So when Rukia killed the Novena the half of our soul inside of him merged with you and began to awaken my memories. You remember feeling all dizzy sometimes after you guys came back from Hueco Mundo? That was I awakening in you. But there was still the seal so it took some time for you to realize._"

'And why should that matter now?'

"_Because there's still a part of our soul missing. A piece of our soul that's… still an existing being. You DO realize what that means, Ichigo? We aren't doomed… we're able to get our salvation and escape this mess._"

~*~

I jerked up: 'What? Where's this part?'

"_The question isn't the 'where', it's 'with whom'._"

'A person possesses it? Who?'

"_It's-_"

"Ichigo? The boss wants to speak with you."

"Argon? O-Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem." With that the black-haired Grim Reaper left my room and I shortly after.

~*~

"**Kurosaki Ichigo?**"

"Yes?"

Argon and I stood in midst the pure darkness that was the Devils' realm. The both of us had gone down on one knee, our right arm in front of our chest and the head bent down.

"**I've a new mission for you.**"

"But why calling me here just to tell me? Why not sending a Hellguard?"

"**Because this time… you have to kill a Shinigami.**"

My eyes widened and my head jerked up: "WHAT?"

"**Argon.**" The ruler of Hell said plainly without reacting to my outburst.

Argon paced across the 'room' and gave me a photo, which I took.

"**This, Kurosaki Ichigo, is the Shinigami you have to kill.**"

My eyes widened in terror when my gaze fell upon the person I was assigned to dispatch.

'No, Kami, no…'

"_It's worse than that Ichigo because she's inhabiting the missing part of our soul. Ichigo… she's the person that's able to give us salvation._"

* * *

Cliffhanger! I know it's short! Gomen ne! But that's more like a prequel for upcoming chapter! Because the upcoming chapter will finally bring about a decision! Will Ichigo choose his duty or will he try to get his salvation? Who knows? Me! And only ME! Muhahaha!

* * *

jūichi – eleven

* * *

Afterthought: LOL, I've written this on the 9/9 2009 XD


	12. Shinigami ni toritsukeru

**Amber and Aquamarine 12**

"**Flash Master Yoruichi… That's not a real title. But since you claim it, you leave me no choice… but to rip it from you with my own bare hands!**" Soi Fon to Shihōin Yoruichi

* * *

**A/N:** My Reviewers may be thanked: Aizen-sama1977! And the guy adding this to his Favorites: Comet1234.

* * *

**A/N2:** I don't own the song 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' by Aqua Timez!

* * *

**J****ūni:** Shinigami ni toritsukareru

* * *

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**

_(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)_

~*~

The petite woman paced through the nightly roads of Karakura Town, aimlessly and completely confused.

The emotionless voice of his still resonated throughout her head.

"_Friends? You kidding? I can't remember calling these beings friends"_

'Why did he say that? Do we mean nothing to him at all?'

"_I'm the personified Death, only a presence human sense before I end their lives"_

"_This will always remember me… that I won't be able to ever return to exist as a being again"_

'What the Hell did he mean by that? Never exist again? But he was right there! I could touch him! He still smelled like before! Then… what exactly did he mean by that?'

She yelled these questions out in her mind but never got an answer while over and over again his words repeated themselves in her head.

"_I'm only a natural force substantiated in a human-shaped body"_

"_For me there're only two paths to choose from"_

"_Salvation? There's nothing such as salvation. I'm just doing this for my own satisfaction"_

~*~

**Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka**

**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da**

**Donna ni negai nozomou ga**

**Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou**

**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**

**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**

_(Do you love me? Do you not love me?_

_As for things like that, it's fine either way_

_No matter how much I wish_

_There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?_

_That's right, and simply the reality which says that I love you_

_Is the truth because it can't be changed by anybody.)_

~*~

Her pace slowed down when she arrived at the park.

'No, I'm sure he has his reasons… right?'

She wasn't sure whether or not to trust the Strawberry anymore. She'd seen his expression… his eyes… and those weren't betraying his words…

~*~

**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**

**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

_(I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you_

_There's something that I must tell you_

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

_Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing_

_But I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)_

~*~

There she was, all alone in the darkness of the park.

The way the moonlight fell upon her made her seem so… unreal…

Soon she wouldn't live anymore…

My heart clenched together, ached like it got ripped apart.

"_Ichigo… she's the only one able to give us salvation, you know that?_"

'Yeah… but we would still get hunted by Hell…'

"_I don't agree with your decision… but it's your choice and yours only…_"

~*~

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne**

**Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi**

**Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte**

**Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi**

**Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to**

_(In this wide world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words very well huh..._

_That's why we smile,_

_And sing do-re-mi in the autumn filled with vivid colors_

_With winter at our backs, waiting for the sunlight shining through the leaves in spring_

_To become born anew, in a way that we're able to protect someone)_

~*~

I brought the scythes' blade up to her neck.

When sensing the cold steel of the weapon on her hot, soft skin she tensed up and turned her head at me: "Ichigo?"

My eyes became sad and dark and I hoped she couldn't see it even in the moonlight: "Rukia. I'm here… to end your life. Aisumimasen, really.

Tears ran down her cheeks while she shook her head. Her voice was low, a whisper in the dark night: "Ichigo… you can't…"

I tried to keep my façade up but it became more and more difficult with her wet face glittering in the icy moonlight.

"Don't look at me like that… that's so unlike you. At least… show me the real Rukia before you'll die."

"I… can't…"

When my eyes locked with hers I knew I'd lost.

~*~

**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku**

**Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**

**Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo**

**Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte**

**Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita**

_(When I turn back at the road I came from and the way ahead, I always had the eyes of a coward_

_I want to face you, but I can't be honest_

_As for the days I repeated not being able to straightforwardly love the other,_

_I hated being alone_

_The me of that day seemed to love in an uninjured way.)_

~*~

My hand holding the blade shook and finally I let the scythe disappear, her eyes widened at this.

It took me two steps to be in front of her and not even half a second to kiss her desperately.

"I won't do this…"

Her hands grabbed in my hair crushing me even more into her lips.

"Rukia… please… give me my heart back…"

She broke away at this, wide-eyed: "What?"

"My heart. I'm sure you know what I mean?"

~*~

Images flew past Rukai's eyes and those sentences, once spoken by a dying man…

"_Thanks to you… my heart… can still stay here…"_

"But… I don't know how…"

~*~

"It's easy", I whispered while approaching her once more.

My arms wrapped themselves around her and I breathed in her ear: "Just do the same like I did those years ago…"

When did he become me? I don't know when we began talking of us like one person.

Rukia was quiet for a long and torturing while before I heard her saying-

~*~

**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou**

**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**

**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**

_(I'll overcome the thousands of nights and head out to meet you right now_

_There is something that I must tell you_

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

_Even if these feelings aren't returned, saying "I love you" to the person you love_

_That is the most beautiful thing in the world)_

~*~

"Kurosaki Ichigo… I give the heart that once was yours back… and entrust you with it."

"Thank you, Rukia. Thanks to you… I can be of the living again."

I felt the marking on my face burning when it disappeared and the robe I wore slowly turned into a Shihakusho. The chains on my right arm dissolved and Zangetsu and Nejibana were on my side once again.

~*~

"Yes, master?"

"**I entrust you with the mission… of bringing Kurosaki Ichigo back so he can face his final judgment from the Heaven and me. And… bring Kuchiki Rukia with you as well. She is the cause for all this so she has to face the tribunal as well.**"

Argon lifted himself up: 'Ichigo… just when I thought you would get used to this job you betray us… crap, you've gotten yourself in real deep shit, Kurosaki.'

* * *

Okay, so Hell is after Ichigo AGAIN. Geez, he can't get rid of his sins, eh? And Rukia's on the 'Most Wanted'-List as well :D Don't worry! This is all thought-out already and there's reason behind it… or not? ;-}

* * *

R&R please!

* * *

jūni – twelve

Shinigami ni toritsukeru – becoming a prey of Death

Aisumimasen. – I'm terribly sorry.


	13. Das Erbarmen des Königs

**Amber and Aquamarine 13**

"**If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed. That's what it means to be Onmitsukid****ō.**" Soi Fon

* * *

**A/N:** Thanking time! My Reviewers: Mr. Kurosaki09, Zangetsu50 and –'cleodaze'-! Yay! There were adding's to Favorite-Lists! the eville pie, O.O ogihcI-Ichigo -.- and luckieselene! Thankies! Story-Alert! morrizz!

* * *

**A/N2:** Sorry but this is the last chapter. And as much as I wish to make Rukia evil (Mr. Kurosaki09 suggested this) it won't happen simply because I don't have a freakin' single idea how to include this into the plot. So I will just continue like I've planned although I'm pretty sure everybody will hate the end because. Just because. It's just a stupid idea of ending this but I couldn't think of something better and will 'bably never think of something better. Aisumimasen, guys.

* * *

**A/N3:** And – yes – the chapter title is German, I know that. It's my native language, so what? And you can be sure it's grammatically right to 100% 'cause this is really one of the most simple things somebody could write :D

* * *

**J****ūsan:** Das Erbarmen des Königs

* * *

I broke our embrace after a few minutes and grabbed Rukia by her left wrist dragging her away.

"I-Ichigo? What's this sudden hurry for?"

"Rukia, you don't think they won't care for me being alive again, do you? They will hunt me down again and this time I have to be prepared for this!"

"How d'you mean t-?"

"I have to be able to scotch all their arguments down at once! I have to see Urahara-san NOW!"

"But don't you think they're already on their way?"

"No, for an ex-Grim Reaper there is a short time given to him. In about an hour one of my former colleagues will arrive and drag me in front of the tribunal."

"Tribunal?"

"Yeah, then, Rukia, I've to face the Devil and the Spirit King. I will be judged by Hell and Heaven."

~*~

"Guys, I know there are questions but – please – keep them till later 'cause I don't have time for answering!"

I shouted this the moment I entered the Urahara Shōten. To my utter amazement not only the guys _living_ in the shop were there – no, Inoue, Ishida and Chad were there as well.

And all of them were gaping at me.

I scowled: "Like I said: Keep the questions till later."

"But… how…?"

A vein appeared at my left temple and my right eye twitched dangerously. I grabbed Renji at the collar and snarled in a voice full of venom: "Eeeeeeh? Didn't you hear me, Pineapple Head? I said: KEEP. THE. FRIGGIN'. QUESTIONS. TILL. LATER! I've to face the freakin' tribunal and don't have the time to answer your babbling!"

"What?"

That was it!

"Again a question! Don't you ever learn your lessons, Pineapple?!" With that said I threw him into the wall. Hell, I missed this.

I calmed my breathing and temper a little bit down and faced Urahara-san without another glance at the baboon: "Well, do you have an idea how I can at least convince the Spirit King? If they can't come to a conclusion I'm free."

Hat 'n' Clogs shook his head and hid his face behind his stupid fan: "Well, well, I think I've an idea, Kurosaki-san, but first I would like an explanation 'cause my idea only works if you did what I think you did."

I sighed defeated and sat down Indian style: "Well, where to start…"

[Insert explanation here]

"Well, I amaze myself again and again! I KNEW you did it this way!"

I hit him in the face: "If you know the rules it's easy to guess, stupid!"

He straightened himself up and tried to clean his nose from the blood: "My, my, Hell made you violent, Kurosaki-san."

"Whatever. Just tell me what to do…" I mumbled under my breath making Rukia giggle.

"Eeh? Did I just hear the great Kuchiki giggle? What's happening? The worlds' end?"

"Shut up, Strawberry!" she cried and slapped me on the head. OK, I didn't really miss this…

"Well, I don't know if this will work but it's worth a try…"

~*~

"Argon."

"Ichigo… why?"

"I'm not fitting the position as Death, is all."

"Kuchiki Rukia. You have to come along."

"What? Why?" I growled stepping between the Grim Reaper and my petite counterpart.

"Because she caused all this. Follow me you two. Now."

"Ichigo…"

"Don't worry. As always I'll get us out of this. You can't keep yourself self even with your life depending on it so it's my job to do so."

"Idiot" she whispered but it didn't sound like an insult…

~*~

Every tribunal was held in a dimension of its own, only existing for this single purpose – judging souls.

You couldn't really describe what this world was like.

It was a completely blank realm, without light, without darkness. Sounds didn't resonate in its depths but weren't swallowed either.

It was like a perfect balance of both Hell and Heaven.

The consummately place for a decision of Devil and Spirit King.

~*~

Rukia and I looked around but there was nobody around. Out of nowhere the Devils' voice began to speak.

"**Well, Kurosaki Ichigo, I assume you know why you're here?**"

Oh, I know why I was there, no doubt, but Rukia?

"Yeah, but I see no reason for Rukia being here at all!"

He chuckled evilly at my outburst.

"**It's simple. It's all her fault so she will be judged as well.**"

I gritted my teeth: "Well, I for my part don't bear any sins anymore!"

"**What?**"

"I know your stupid rules! By becoming a non-existing being I was freed of all my faults! So quit this shit and let us go home!"

A new voice joined the conversation, the totally opposite of the Devils' voice.

"I'm afraid, Kurosaki Ichigo, that we can't let the Kuchiki girl leave. You may be free of sins but she isn't."

That was it!

"I'm vouching for Rukia!"

She jerked her head around: "What? Ichigo, you can't-!"

"I can, Rukia! And I damn will!"

"But-!"

"No 'but's Rukia. Let her leave! I will endure the punishments for all her faults!"

There was a torturing silence when they thought of my suggestion. Then…

"**Then we may do**"

"As you suggest, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"**Kuchiki Rukia, you are allowed to leave now.**"

"B-!"

"Rukia. Leave. Now." I put special emphasis on every single word and finally she left but not without a last glance at me.

"You know what that decision of yours means, right?"

"Yes, King. It means purgatory without any chance of salvation."

~*~

"Kuchiki-san! What happened? You're totally hysterical!"

"It's… Ichigo… he… vouched for me… and now he's send back to purgatory… without any chance of salvation."

~*~

"Who says I wanted salvation, Rukia?"

I'd my arms wrapped around her waist and breathed the words in her left ear. She shivered, then tensed up and turned around in utter disbelieve.

"Ichigo? How?"

I smiled: "Well…"

~*~

"_You're discharged, Kurosaki Ichigo.__"_

_Eh?_

"_Eh?"_

"_You were ready to endure purgatory just for Kuchiki Rukia's sake. I'll give you my credits for this.__"_

"_**I didn't agree with this but it's not that I care that much about your fate either, Kurosaki. Just don't get in our way anymore. You gave us some amount of trouble.**__"_

_I smirked: "Hopefully."_

"_**Just get out of here already before I change my mind**__", snarled his voice, and then faded away._

~*~

"That's how it was."

"They gave you free just like that?"

"I don't really get this either…"

"Well, I'm just glad you're back, Ichigo."

"I'm glad, too."

I took her hand with my hands and kissed her long and slow on the lips ignoring the reactions our friends had.

~*~

"**I'm not that happy with this decision of yours, King.**"

"I know but I couldn't stand the prospect of my nephew enduring purgatory because he vouched for the woman he loves, you understand that, right?"

"**I guess I would've done the same. But if your nephew's children ever get in such a trouble I won't dismiss them so easily.**"

"I wouldn't expect something different, my dear pal."

"**Whatever.**"

* * *

Sorry if they seem somehow not too serious but I think they would act this way: Urahara would be a jerk like always, Renji wouldn't get a thing, Rukia would slap Ichigo and Ichigo would be violent towards the stupid Renji.

* * *

Yeah, the end was stupid… but I liked the last part of the Devil and the King. I heard some theories about Ichigo being related to the King and since the Spirit King is part of the tribunal it was easy to get Ichigo out of this mess.

* * *

It ends with 13 chapters… my lucky number ;-} Seriously.

* * *

jūsan – thirteen

Das Erbarmen des Königs – German for 'The King's Mercy'


End file.
